Fenris Reborn
by EllaBella93
Summary: Lauren and Andy, Von Struckers, their connection - Fenris. Season 2. Each chapter takes place in an episode. My take on missing scenes. Includes Lorna, Marcos, Clarice/Blink etc. I suck at summaries.
1. eMergence

HEY I LOVE THE GIFTED AND I LOVE THE POWER AND CONNECTION BETWEEN ANDY AND LAUREN. I KNOW IT'S GOING TO COME OFF AS SLIGHT INCESTUOUS BUT I WON'T CROSS THAT LINE, MORE DANCE AROUND OR ON IT. THEY ARE TOTAL BAD ASS AND I JUST WISHED WE SEE MORE OF THEM AND THEIR POWERS.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ.

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE GIFTED. SADLY.

Lonely, Empty, Angry, Scared

These are just a few of the emotions Lauren was feeling, her parents had no idea of the pain she was going through. Her mother is a bundle of nerves, always going on about Andy. 'how we need to get him back' or 'those people took him away' not ready or able to face reality of that he left them. 'Left me' Lauren thought. If she wasn't busy hounding anyone human or mutant that came into the hospital/clinic for help about Andy, she was training with John or fighting with Reed. Her dad was just as oblivious to her suffering with taking care of getting other mutants and their families to a safe place but at least he could see that something wasn't right with her or that he shouldn't bring up Andy when she was in the room. Reed knew that his son chose to go with Lorna and the rest, he accepted that maybe this was something that he needed to journey on by himself and just hoped that Andy would come back to them in the end.

It was still early, the sun was just peaking over the horizon not ready to wake the world yet for another day. Lauren gave out a deep sigh as she laid in her bed, she had been staring at the ceiling all night. Sleep was something that didn't come easy to her anymore, she didn't tell her parents but her dreams with Andy have become a frequent occurrence. She didn't even need to be asleep anymore to have them, Lauren found herself just even thinking of Andy and her mind would drift off but anytime she would see him she would wake up, scared of what happened the first time it did.

So hear she was contemplating what to do. 'Just do it Lauren' she thought loudly to herself. She closed her eyes and released a deep breath before running her hand through her long blonde hair. "You can do this, put your big girl pants on and get out of your head and just do it" she whispered, trying to give herself a little peep talk. Lauren opened her eyes with determination and reached her hand out and pulled the cover off her and quietly got out of bed. The whole apartment was still dark with a faint glow from the rising dawn, Lauren crept to her bedroom door silently thanking herself for not shutting it. Before she entered further out of the apartment she grabbed a small black jacket to put over her strappy pj top and shorts and slipped on some sneakers.

As Lauren made her way to the front door every step was a risk and the old wooden floorboards weren't her friends. With just a slight movement they would groan and creek threatening to wake her parents, she was glad and let out a sigh of relief when she closed the door behind her and was in the hallway. As she looked around already know that she wouldn't get caught because no one was stupidly awake this early unlike her, but she did it all the same. As Lauren journeyed up the stairs that lead to a little area on the rooftop she couldn't for the life of her get a hold of the emotions that was stirring inside her.

The roof door stiffly opened revealing a slumbering city and a sky filled with light. Lauren closed her eyes and breathed in some clean air and took a moment for herself that only lasted a second but was still priceless all the same. She made work of dragging a big brick while using her powers to hold the door open as she did. The roof door had no handle the other side so she didn't feel like accidentally locking herself out her and then having to answer all the questions her parents would ask her about why she was doing up here.

A small breeze swirl around her as she made her way to the edge of the roof, the wall ledge coming up to her waist as she turned her back to the view and leaned against it. She placed her hands on either side of herself gripping the stone ledge trying to still find the courage to do this. Lauren closed her eyes and let herself think of Andy, think about every memory they had shared and every moment. She slowly felt herself slip away, "Andy" she let out quietly. Lauren was slowly losing hope and started to think this was a waste of time until she was overcome with a sudden warmth around her. As she opened her eyes, her heart dropped as she stared at the same empty roof top she was still on, she turned around and faced the view quickly shielding her eyes from the rising sun. The warmth had been from its raze and not from her and Andy's connection, 'your so stupid' she thought as she gently ran her hand through her hair. Lauren knew it wasn't the connection she felt, she just wished it was. She knew what it was like when they connected and she felt stupid even comparing or thinking the two felt the same. "I knew trying this was a waste of time" she stated

She gripped the ledge one last time frustrated before turning around to head back inside for another day of hiding and fighting her emotions and putting on a mask that fools everyone.

"I wouldn't say it's a waste of time" Andy replied with a smile. Lauren was slammed with emotions with seeing her brother standing well leaning against the edge of the metal door. It always took her a second or two to register the changes in him, his bleach blonde hair, his growth spurt, his style of clothes. Even with him standing here with trainers black jogging bottoms and a red zip up hoodie which was only half way done up showing that he had no top on underneath he seemed so different yet she knew deep down if she reached for it the familiarity of him would be found. "Andy" she breathed out, gripping the stone ledge harder stopping herself from running to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes we've established that I'm here, I'm just making a wild guess here and say you couldn't sleep either" he joked with a smile gesturing to his and hers clothing earning a eye roll and a smirk from Lauren, they just stared at each other a void, a distance, a emptiness that they both felt between them. Andy stepped forward before clearing his throat and bringing a hand that rub the back of his neck. "So ... Where do you think this dream meet has decided to take us, and before you say a roof top i know it's a roof top. I mean which roof top" he said as he walks around looking at the view but still always returning his gaze to her afraid she would disappear like she always does when they see each other in these meetings. His words seemed to jolt her out of her daze, "oh um i don't know" she replied looking around not wanting to give Andy a big piece of information on where they were hiding, "i don't recognise this place" she finished moving so she stood right infront of him.

"How's Lorna and the baby" she asked not ready to talk about the things she really wanted, also she could see it was slowly killing Marcos not being with Lorna or their baby. "Shes doing great, the baby is nearly due and she won't take any of my baby names that ive suggested" he answered still staring out into the distance. Lauren laughed "yea i bet there terrible", "She said they sounded like pornstar names" he joked back sneaking a small glance at her. "I do worry about her sometimes, i try to help as much as i can but i think she is just scared about the birth". "You seem close" Lauren asked, "yea we really bonded these six months, its nice having a friend there that you can trust and gets you and beliefs what your doing is right". Andy had come to love Lorna, she was truly his best friend. She would never think of him as a monster for using his power or for wanting to use it, she would never make him feel bad for believing that the world needed bold action to fix it because she believed it to. They really did bond and was there for each other and offered support and advice when needed.

"Are you staying this time" he asked staring down at her his voice lined with sadness though he tried to hide it. "Cos normally you run away from me by now" he finished looking back out towards the sky. Lauren quickly turned to him his words sparking an anger in her, "Don't you dare accuse me of running away when we both know thats what you do". "Lauren i never ran away, i chose to side with people who see reality how it is, people won't change unless you make them. Show them that we are not afraid of them and that we want the same living and right that they do. And if they won't let us then we will make them. Just cos my opinion doesn't match mom and dad's perfect one doesn't mean its wrong. I chose to be a part of something that could change the world" Andy declared taking a deep breath begging with his eyes that she could see his side of things. "So you admit you chose to be away from us" she said taking a step closer to him so they were toe to toe, "well yes i guess"' Andy replied gazing down at her slightly shaking his head knowing that his try at making her understand didn't go through. "You chose to leave mom" Lauren stated, "yes" he answered wondering where she was going with this. "You chose to leave dad" she stated again looking up at him, "yes Lauren what is your point" he yelled back fed up of going over this. Lauren softly bit the inside of her cheek fighting the emotion that wanted to burst out, she wouldn't dare cry in front of him, "So you chose to leave me".

Her words were met with silence. The Strucker s just stared at each other, Andy didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't say that he would never leave her cos that is exactly what he had done. He had chosen a path he had to explore and wished she would have followed but she never did. "Because that is what you did Andy, you left me. Alone. You choose them over me" she continued, finally letting that dam burst and say all the things she had pushed down and hidden. "You left me with this big emptiness inside that i can't for the life of me fill, and i can't speak to anyone about it cos they couldn't possible understand how it feels having someone you have this powerful connection with that consumes your entire being suddenly gone ". She finished breathing heavily. "You don't think i feel the same Lauren, cos i do. I feel that void inside where you should be everyday, but don't you put that all on me. You were the one that hated using our power together, you were the one that thought it could only be evil. Not me ". Andy stated while he raised his hands to softly grip her arms pulling her closer, "we could be the most powerful people in the world Lauren, we could make people change this world for the better, for mutants, for us".

Lauren ripped his hands off of her but didn't step back, "you are talking about hurting people Andy, killing people". "People that would kill us without blinking Lauren, just because we were born this way. We are only defending ourselves" he replied wishing he could make her see that this world was harsh and that people wanted to kill what they don't understand what they are afraid of. He wanted t hem to be able to live in a world where they weren't hunted, he wanted her safe he knew that she was fully capable of holding her own but equally powerful mutants have been killed and he would be damned if he ever let that happen.

"So we should be like them then, kill people that we don't like just because we can. We are powerful Andy " Lauren started as she reached out and gripped his arm this time, "We shouldn't use the power we create, it destructive and it kills. That is all its good for". Andy reached his hand up to take her hand off his arm and lowered it to there side still softly embracing it with his own. "You can't lie to me Lauren" he said whiles he ran his other fingers over her palm, "i know you feel it when we connect, you've confessed it before. The rush, the power, the pull, the completeness of being whole with someone and the want of keeping that feeling forever and when its over all you can think about is doing it again" he finished whispering the last part, she would have almost missed it if they weren't stood so close.

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight the effect and truth of his word over her. She knew what he said was true but hearing the word out loud, knowing that Andy knew exactly what she was going through and feeling because he was as well. But she knew he was right about the pull and with Andy being away she never felt it and as much as she wanted her brother back deep down a small scared part of her was glad he was not back. The last time they used Fenris it killed people, and their faces haunted Lauren everyday and she is scared that if he does come home and she gives in like he has, she couldn't imagine adding to the guilt already inside. Andy stared at her as she closed her eyes, he knew she was having an inner fight with herself, he just hope that the one side he wanted wins. His fingers still ghosted her hand and wrists, their connection dancing inbetween. "Lauren" he whispered leaning down to rest his head on top of hers, as there foreheads touched she let out a deep sigh, her breathe washing over his face. "Of course i feel it Andy" she softly admitted opening her eyes to look into his, "but that doesn't mean i want to use it or that we should" . She finished as she stepped back away from him and moved over to the roof wall ledge noticing the sad look in his eyes before he closed them.

Lauren looked at the view of the city, the sun fully risen 'everyone will be up soon' she thought before turning around to face her brother again. He didn't understand the fear she had inside about their connection, she knew that it was easy for Andy to jump right in and not think about it or worry but Lauren didn't have that luxury. She knew that if she let herself fully go to the connection then there was no going back for her and at least one of them needed to be thinking with a clear head and not hurt/kill anyone, and that frightened her to want to be fully consumed by something, to lose yourself in something so deadly but to joined with someone that you become one thing. A whole.

"I recall differently" Andy spoke whiles opening his eyes, he moved to stand in front of her, towering over her as they gaze at each other. A confused look danced across Lauren's face, "When we were in the basement of that facility we got captured in" he informed as he leaned down putting his hands on the wall ledge behind her caging her in. Realisation dawn on her on what event he was retelling, seeing the remembrance in her eyes he continued "You suggested we connect and use our power and it was me who had to remind you that we would be killing so many people. So you want to use it just as much as i do", he finished leaning back away from her but still standing close.

"What do you want me to say Andy, yes of course i want to use it and yes i feel exactly what you do when it happens and when it doesn't " she loudly spoke her voice filled with frustration, "but it doesn't matter how much we want it or how horrible we feel when we don't have it, what we feel is wrong, it's suppose to be wrong" she finished running her hand through her hair. "Do you truly believe that" he yelled back, Andy reached forward and grabbed her hand in his both taken a sudden breath in as their connection takes over, "tell me you don't want this, tell me that every cell in your body doesn't crave this ", he said as he pulled her towards him still holding each others hands, "tell me your heart doesn't yurn to be connected, to feel this power forever" he whispered. "Tell me and i will stop"

Andy and Lauren stood together staring at each other watching as their connection consumed them. Power circled them embracing them in a bubble, letting all the world around them fall away until it was just the two connected as one. "You can't can you" he breathed as their foreheads touched, all Lauren could do was shake her head no. She had missed this every horrible emotion she had suffered for the last six months wash washed away with a sense of wholeness, to be one with him again. But there in the back of her mind a voice screamed for her to stop. "This power is deadly and we shouldn't use it, we need to be stronger than it Andy" she stated pulling away from him. "No Lauren, your wrong we can train and control it. We are the only one's powerful enough to. Can't you see that. We shouldn't hide our powers or be ashamed of them, we should use it to make real changes for us, for every like us" he argued back.

"Join me Lauren, be with me, i promise you will see that we can use this for good. No evil can come from this" he begged hoping she would say yes and that he wouldn't have to go back to the feeling they have both been suffering from. "Yes it can, especially using it for the bad guys" she replied stepping back pulling her hand from his breaking the connection, Andy cleared his throat biting back a yell of frustration he wanted to let out of the lose that was already setting in inside from the break in their connection. He lowered his hand to his side balling it into a fist his anger causing his powers to smash some of the flower pots on the roof before relaxing it.

"No need to get mad and break your toys" Lauren stated with a smirk, earning a smile from Andy as he walks to lean on the ledge next to her. "Lorna, everyone that went with us to join the frosts and their group aren't bad Lauren, they just see clearly. They don't have blinders on and go around thinking humans will change, because news flash sis they never will unless they are made to" he started, "So mum should be forced as well cos she's human" she argued back. "Let me finish, i didn't mean her. I meant the people that are hunting mutants, going into their homes, ruining their loves just because they are mutants. Killing them and their families just because they are mutants or could carry the gene or those who help them. Like the people who came after us and our family" Andy stated with a serious look on his face. "What they did was wrong, i get that and i hate them for it and people who do the things you say but killing them makes you just as bad as them. It shows other people that may have been open to accepting us that what they say about us is correct. It makes it worse" she replied strongly hoping that Andy could see logic in her words. "No Lauren, we shouldn't fight back with one hand tied, we should fight fire with fire and see who is left standing" Andy voiced back with the same hope in his eyes that she would see his side of things.

"Fighting fire with fire will just make the whole world burn" Lauren said pushing herself off her perch and walking away from him, she knew he wanted better for mutants and for them and himself to never be afraid or bullied or hurt by anyone ever again but the conviction in his words showed that he was committed to this path and had no wishes to turn back and join her on hers. "Maybe, but just maybe it needs to burn so we can build from the ashes" Andy replied with a hint of sadness but belief in his words. He pushed off the wall to follow her. Lauren raised her hand to signal him to stop which he does at a arm length away, "Why would i join you Andy and those people when you believe that should be our future, either kill all humans or put ourselves in a position above them. To rule them" she stated with hurt look on her face, "Andy please tell me you dont really want that". He clenched his fist at his side and let out a deep sigh, "So what is your solution to solve this Lauren, what is the mutant underground going to do? If they could do anything to really change the world or things for mutants other than hidding us they would have done it by now" he answered loudly begging his words would penetrate her mind and show her that she should be with him and join the inner circle, together they could change this world for the better and if she wanted humans and mutants to live happily side by side then that is what they would try to do but he knew that to get that world or any world that didn't involve mutants being killed or hunted would involve some heavy handed moves.

Lauren kept quiet as she stared at her brother, she knew that he was right about them not having a future plan that could help mutants and human's to live peacefully side by side, but that didn't mean she believed that killing was the answer or that what they were doing wasn't helping. Yes in a small way but it still was doing the right thing. "I agree with you Andy" she replied taking a step towards him, "but i don't agree in the way you, Lorna and the rest of them want to do it, humans have the same rights as us and we should find away to live together, that doesnt involve destroy this world"she finished gesturing around with her hands. "You will join me Lauren" he vowed taking another step forward so they are a breathe away. "Maybe not this week or the next or the next month but something will happen that shows you what this world is really like. Its not sunshine and rainbows sis" Andy finished.

"I will never join them Andy, i will get through to you and see what you are doing is wrong and that their is a better way" Lauren stated before stepped back and walked to the metal door, "Hey Lauren" he called after her making her turn around as he reached out and grabbed her hand, "Fenris will be together, you can't fight it" he said with a determined look on his face which stirred a fear inside her of the Von struckers and what they became. He wished this meeting turned out differently and that she would have said yes and joined him in the inner circle but he loved her all the same for her choice, hoping she loves him despite his choices. But it didn't mean he would give up.

"Let go" Lauren yelled back trying to get her hand free, fighting the pull of their connection and power pulling her in. They were both familiar with this event, their dreams always ended in this moment.

Her words echoed around them, bouncing off every surface, ringing in the air. The world blurred around them until nothing was left but complete darkness.

Andy shot up soaked with sweat, he ripped his jacket off trying to catch his breath. He looked around and he let out a sigh of relief when he recognised the room he was in, the training room. He remembers now that he was training when a sudden pull came over him and he passed out. He bent down to pick up is discarded jacket and tarted heading back to his room with one thought on his mind. 'Lauren'

Lauren shot up in a similar state as Andy but as she headed down the stairs back to her family's apartment she took a second to let a tear slip down her cheek before slipping on the mask she had perfected to show the world she was fine but really dieing inside.


	2. unMoored

SO THIS TAKES PLACE SOMEWHERE AT THE END OF EPISODE 2

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I WROTE THIS ON NO SLEEP AT 3AM

I AM LOVING SEASON 2 SO FAR

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, I LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK

ANYWAY ALL MY SCENES ARE MY IDEAS AND I DONT OWN THE GIFTED OR ANY CHARACTERS.

Reeva's words echoed inside Andy's head. With each success of him powering through the walls his doubt and loss of missing Lauren where cleared out of his mind, all that was left was a fierce determination of fighting for a future that would keep them safe. As he felt the obstacles in front being pulled apart by his power the only thought on his mind was 'for Lauren'.

As the last buzzer sounded ending the trainingtraining, loud clapping filled the air. Andy turned around facing the observation deck smiling glad that she was finally happy with his performance. He gave her a small nod silently thanking her for the talk they had that put his muddled mind to rest, Andy knew what to do now. He couldn't allow room for any doubt or mistakes or off days. If he ever wanted a future where him and Lauren could be together and not have to worry about people hunting them or trying to kill them or anyone like them, for them to finally be free to be themselves they he couldn't falter.

"You did great Andy, that will be all for tonight. You should get some rest" Reeva voiced from her pedestal in the observation room. The powerful mutant had let out a sigh of relief when she saw Andy break through the last wall. She was glad he had confided in her and hoped he would continue to do so, he was a strong mutant to have on her side. Between his lineage and his powerpower, he was a gold mine. Reeva wished she could have all of Fenris but kept hope that Andy maybe one day could leer Lauren over to the inner circle, especially if he could affect her like she does him. However she is a smart woman and she always has a plan. Reeva wanted to keep the odds in her favour just in case she couldn't get Lauren on her side or if the blonde tried to persuade Andy to come back to the mutant underground. She wouldn't tolerate weakness or welcome doubt, Reeva is preparing for war and she will be damned if her army wasn't the last ones standing.

"Are you sure, i could go again" Andy offered running his hand through his hair, trying to calm down the adrenaline causing through his veins. "No need. We will pick up again tomorrow but for tonight you can relax" Reeva replied before sending him a small nod of approval before turning on her heels and disappearing from his sight.

As Andy made his way to his room he remembered he wanted to check in on Lorna and tell her about how awesome his training went. He raised his hand to knock on the brilliant white gloss door but before his knuckles could reach the surface, the door swung open revealing a smirking Lorna who was sat reclined against the headboard of her bed. "You know you drag your feet when you walk. Its really loud" the green haired mutant quietly joked as she lowered her green glowing hand. Andy stepped into the room smiling "yea i know" he replied while making his way over to the foot of the bed. "You also know that you can open a door the normal way instead of using your powers" he joked back quietly catching on that Dawn was asleep and the last thing his friend wanted was for them to wake her up. "But its more fun this way" she replied as he moved to take a seat on the bottom of the bed by her feet. "You just put her down" he asked nodding his head towards the sleeping mutant which had become his friend's whole world and reason for joining the inner circle. "Yes" Lorna answered letting out a deep exhausted sigh stretching her arms over her head before laying them to rest on her stomach, a habit she had picked up being pregnant. "It took me a hour but i did it, she has been fussing a lot today. She might look cute but she definitely has my stubbornness already" she joked earning a small laugh from Andy, "How was training anyway". Lorna was worried about him, she knew something was deeply troubling him and she knew that he was missing Lauren and hated being away from her but lately she had been so caught up in Dawn nothing else registered with her. As much as she cared for him she would never sugar coat it, he chose a path and he needed to stick to it because Lorna knew what type of person Reeva was and she would try to protect him from her as best as she could but he needed to stand by his beliefs like she was.

Lorna would never treat Andy like a child, she trusted that he was strong enough to make up his own mind and live by it.

" It went amazing, i smashed through those walls like they were paper. I think Reeva was happy" Andy answered with a smile, "I just needed to remember what i was fighting so hard for". Lorna smiled back and reached forwards taking his hand into hers, "i'm glad" she said giving his hand a gently squeeze "because if you left me here alone with just Esme and her sisters to talk to, i think i would lose my mind" she joked with a smile giving his hand another squeeze before leaning back resting her hands back in her lap. "I would never do that to you Lorna" he dramatically stated his face pulled in a mock hurt expression, "Anyway i always have your back, you know that" he finished seriously giving her a small smile. "I know you do and i've got yours strucker" Lorna stated with a slight nod, a silent pact between them.

"Now go, gets some rest cos Dawn is draining me of mine and at least one of us should be functioning properly" she said gently nudging him off the bed with her foot. " Ok, i get it, i'll go" Andy replied with a small laugh now standing, he leaned over a pulled into a hug "i'll see you in the morning" she quietly spoke hugging him back. "Good night" he returned as he pulled away making his way to the door, as he reached the doorway he stole a glance at Dawn and silently vowed that he would protect her and that he would make sure she would never have to suffer in the same way he, her parents or any mutant in this world had to. Andy sent a small nod to Lorna which she returned as there way of saying another goodnight and he left her room, as he went she closed the door with a wave of her powers and switched off the lights. She just stared out of the big window in the dark looking at the view of D.C. While Andy laid in bed closing his eyes not afraid anymore, both ready to put this day behind them to start anew tomorrow.

Lauren entered the apartment followed by her dad, they had just come back from the clinic. Her mom was sitting on her parents bed staring at the photos her dad had left there. Caitlin quickly wiped her face with her hand before standing, Lauren could already feel the tension filling the air as soon as her parents locked eyes on each other. Not wanting to get caught up in or have front row seats to another one of their arguments she quickly excused herself and slipped back out of the apartment and made her way to Clarice and John's apartment.

Lauren knocked on the old wooden door hoping her friend wouldn't be to mad that she was banging on her door waking her up or interrupting a lovers reunion between her and john. The blonde closed her eyes silently wishing that Clarice would answer already. "Please" Lauren whispered to herself, 'She's asleep Lauren, just leave the be' she though as she lowered her hand as it reached to perform another knock. Just as she went to turn the door slowly creaked open revealing a very sleepy Clarice, "Laure, is everything ok" she asked while rubbing the mist of tiredness from her eyes. "Umm . . Yes sorry to wake you, it's just umm." Lauren stumbled already regretting waking her friend up, while she talked loud muffled voices of her parents arguing two doors down cut her off.

Knowing by the sad look on the blonde girl's face Clarice already understood the reason why she was knocking on her door. "You wanna come in" she asked with a small sympathetic smile, she stepped out of the doorway back into the apartment allowing Lauren the decision to enter or not. "Thanks" she replied with a greatful smile, as enter the room. She followed the purple haired mutant into small kitchen/dining room, Clarice gestured for her to take a seat before she made her way to the sink to fill the metal kettle with water before placing it on the stove to boil. "Where's John" Lauren asked curiously while she took a seat at the table, "i think he went out to get some air or speak to Marcos. He has be dealing with a lot lately" she replied switching the stove on before turning around to face the blonde. "Haven't we all" Lauren whispered looking down at her hands on the table, "Is it about Andy" Clarice asked with a small nod towards the closed door that shut out the loud voices. "It's always about Andy" Lauren answered her words filled with frustration.

"What do you think about it all. I know you don't like to talk about him, to anyone really but i'm always here for you. You know that right" Clarice stated earning a small smile from the blonde. Lauren let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I miss him so much and i want him back more than anything", she started as she reopened her eyes, the purple haired mutant saw the pain and struggle that laid deep inside. "But a part of me is terrified of what it would be like to be near him again, what it means to have him back with me" she finished quickly wiping the trace of weakness away.

It broke Clarice 's heart to see her friend like this, to finally know a small fraction of the pain she had been bottling up inside and not having noticed her struggling staring her right in the face. "What do you mean, like what happened in Atlanta" Clarice asked moving to sit across from Lauren reaching over to take her hand in hers. Lauren silently thanked Clarice for the gesture it gave her the courage/ strength to face a small part of her fear, "The last time we were together we killed fifteen people", Lauren confessed "Their faces haunt me, i can't go through that again and I'm afraid that if Andy and I were together, i won't be strong enough to not give into Fenris again" she finished her voice breaking at the end. "Clarice i don't want to kill anyone again".

Clarice let go of her hand and moved around the table, when she reached Lauren she wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a well needed hug. "You are strong Lauren Strucker. You are the strongest person i know and you're a good person, great even. There is no way you could ever be bad" she stated strongly pulling away and taking the seat next to the blonde facing her. "You don't know that. You don't know what it feels like when we use it. When Andy and i connect there is no words to describe what that feels like, its almost addictive" Lauren replied letting all her worries slip from her lips. "I don't care. I know you Lauren. There is nothing you can't beat when ypou put your mind to it. You need faith in yourself and in your connection with Andy, because if anyone can reach him and show him the right path, a better future you can make without killing/hurting people it's you" Clarice replied with a determination that inspired Lauren.

"Thank you Clarice" she started before taking in a deep breath to calm herself . Lauren knew she only touched on the issues boiling inside but it was a relief to finally have someone to confide in, "i appreciate all of it". she finished reaching out a squeezing her hand before pulling back and wiping her face to free her from the escaped tears.

"Anytime, just remember I'm always here for you" Clarice vowed with a smile. "Same for you" Lauren replied returning the smile.

A loud whistle bellowed across the room interrupting their little friendfest.

Clarice stood and placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder giving it a gently squeeze before making her way over to the screaming kettle.

"So tea or coffee".

"


	3. coMplications

Hey sorry about the late upload, writers block. So I just forced this chapter out so my deepest apologies if it is totally rubbish.

SO THIS TAKES PLACE RANDOMLY THROUGH EPISODE 3

THIS SHOW IS DEFIANTLY IN MY TOP 5. THIS SEASON IS AMAZING

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.

ANYWAY ALL THE SCENES I WRITE ARE MY OWN IDEAS AND I DON'T OWN THE GIFTED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Andy had mixed feelings about seeing Marcos again. he knew that they were fighting the same battle/war but found themselves choosing different ways on achieving the final victory. Marcos helped him and Lauren when no one else would, which Andy would always be grateful for. The light powered mutant would always have his respect but Reeva's words echoed in his head and she was right. This was another test. Another trial to prove his loyalty and commitment to their cause. So when Marcos entered the room the young mutant wanted to welcome his friend but steeled himself to what needed to be done. It was hard but Andy knew if he found it difficult then Lorna must be dealing with a hurricane of emotions.

"Marcos, Hey Marcos wait up" Andy's voice traveled down the hallway in front of the owner who was running to catch up to Marcos and his escorts. "What do you want Andy, I need to see my daughter" the light powered mutant snapped as he continued his guarded walk down the hall which lead to the love of his life and their baby, not stopping once to help him catch up. "I know, I know" Andy started to say finally reaching them and falling into step beside Marcos, not wanting to keep him any longer from seeing and helping Dawn. "I just wanted to ask you" he continued trying to build the courage to ask what he had be dying to ask since they brought Marcos to the inner circle HQ, "Umm . . . How's Lauren" he finished with a deep sigh running his hand over the back of his neck.

Marcos turned his gaze to the younger mutant, he recognized that look in his eyes, the pain of missing someone you care about. "Well if your that worried about her or your family why don't you, I don't know pick up a phone and call her or better yet go back home to your family" Marcos replied with no sympathy in his words. "Your mother has been going crazy trying to find you. Come home Andy, you and Lorna both don't belong here" he finished. "Yes we do. Lorna's real father knew that this was the only way to get justice for mutants, so does Lorna and I'm a Von strucker. My legacy is here. My family built this and believed that in order to live free, action must be taken. I believe that as well" Andy snapped back with conviction. "Lauren is a Von Strucker too and she doesn't believe that hurting people is the way for peace", Marcos replied seeing Andy clench his fist and jaw when he mentioned his sister.

"You and Lorna are better than this, smarter then this" he finished hoping that some of his words would sink in. "We see it clearly Marcos, we are not blind anymore, you guys will see it eventually and understand this is the only way. I'm fighting for a world that me and Lauren never have to live in fear, for all mutants to live free. Lorna is doing this for your daughter, don't you want that for her" Andy stated back. At the mention of his child Marcos stopped and turned to the young powerful mutant by his side, his anger slowly grew, "Don't you dare talk to me about my daughter, don;t tell me what you think she would want or want the inner circle want, not when I have never even held her or seen her" Marcos gritted out his voice breaking with each word that past his lips.

Seeing how this was getting them nowhere Andy thought he would drop the subject, 'Maybe Lorna will have better luck' he thought. The guys continued their journey through the many hallways to get to the green haired mutant and her baby, "Where you with her . . . when she" Marcos voiced grabbing Andy's attention. Marcos had hoped Lorna had someone by her side during the labor, someone that cared for her, not just wanted to use her. Marcos wished it could have been him but was still grateful if Andy had been their for Lorna during the birth of their baby when he couldn't. "Yes . . . umm she was worried about the birth but i told her i had her back and would make sure that no harm would come to her or the baby" Andy answered with a small smile, earning a grateful one from Marcos in return. "Also I gave Lorna some suggestions for cool baby names" he joked.

"Thank you Andy"

"No Problem" Andy replied, "Anyway I will let you go and see your daughter" he finished with a slight nod as a goodbye which Marcos returned. Andy knew that this reunion wouldn't end in happily ever after and let himself feel sorry for the man he had once been friends with, he had to steel his emotions, file them away so he could do what was needed for them to succeed. Andy turned and started to make his way back to Reeva as he saw Marcos enter Lorna's room, he knew he would have to explain why he had ran from her side to chase after Marcos. 'This will be fun' he though.

Silence filled the car as Lauren and Reed drove down the road that would take them safely back to their home. Lauren hoped her dad would tell her mom about his powers, she hated keeping secrets and with everything else she was bottling up inside, her emotions and stuff she wasn't dealing with she just couldn't add her father's problems to that mess, it would cripple her. "I'm sorry Lauren" Reed started saying quickly shooting a glance at his daughter, "I'm sorry you had to go through this for 3 years, on your own. I never gave you an opportunity to feel safe enough to tell me or your mother about your powers, and for that i'm so sorry". "It's ok dad" Lauren started, "No it's not, your mother and I love you and we will always love you and your brother but we lived in a bubble where we, mostly me didn't care about mutants and what it was really like for them and i'm ashamed about that. I'm ashamed that because of me you had to hide apart of yourself".

"Dad that's all in the past, just promise me no more secrets" Lauren asked. "I promise". Lauren turned to stare out of the window, the dark blurry scenery pulling her into a deep thought, her father's words had meant so much to her and she just wished Andy could be here to have listened to them. As she looked at her reflection she found herself missing him more and more, ' I wonder if her feels the same' she thought. Lauren hoped that this new revelation of Reed's powers manifesting will finally put a stop to her parents on going fights. She knew her dad would feel better confiding in someone, sharing that struggle with a person who will support and care for you through it all. Lauren loved being that person for Andy and hoped she would one day get to be again.

"Knock Knock" Andy spoke leaning up against the doorway, "how is she" he asked stepping into the room. "Much better, the doctor says she will make a full recovery" Lorna replied while she used her powers to slowly rock Dawn's crib back and forth. "And you" he stated moving to stand by her side. his gaze drifted to the now cured baby, she was fast asleep oblivious to the events that had taken place today. Andy wasn't going to push Lorna, he knew seeing Marocs couldn't have been easy for her, especially seeing him and Dawn together and having to send him away, but he would let her decide to confide in him on her own not make her.

Lorna let out a deep sigh, she was so tired. Between the drama with her baby's father and worrying about Dawn's health, the mutant felt like she could sleep for a week. "I love him Andy, I will always love him. But what I told him was the truth. I believe that we need more than love to create a better future for Dawn to grow up safe and free in. I'm willing to do anything to make that happen. Now more than ever" she finished earning a smile from him which she happily returned.

"Hey Von Strucker" one of the Frost sisters voiced grabbing their attention from the doorway. "What", "Reeva wants to see you in the training room" she spoke before turning around and disappearing down the hall, "Now" she shouted earning a eye roll from the young male mutant. "Boss lady calls" Lorna joked bumping her shoulder against his, "Go on go, we ladies need our beauty sleep anyway". "Yea i can see that" he joked back quickly dogging a flying object that whizzed pasted him. "See you tomorrow" he replied before bidding farewell.

Lauren was happy her parents reconnected, she knew they needed each other and had secretly needing it for the last six months but had been to stubborn to admit it. She made her way onto the roof top balcony, she knew deep inside a small part of her was jealous/envious that they had each other to lean on again when she was still feeling completely alone surrounded by people. She sometimes wondered what she would be doing if Andy was still with them or if he suddenly came back. Lauren had confided in her dad about what it would mean for her if Andy did come home, but all that he took from her confession was that she was afraid of using Fenris and hurting anyone again. Which was mostly right but she was also afraid of wanting to use it again, to have it there and not knowing if she would be strong enough to say no like in her dreams, to be one with Andy again. So Lauren constantly battled with herself, feeling like she was being selfish for wanting Andy back with her and for feeling ashamed that the best thing for everyone is for them to be apart.

Lauren believed with every cell in her being that they belonged together, but that is what made it so hard. Seeing how it helped her parent being united again gave her a bit of hope. The night of the dance when Andy's powers appeared flashed through her mind, the events playing like a movie. Lauren realised that she had felt him in trouble, felt his powers like it was a magnet draw hers to him, she also remember that in the mist of all his anger, confusion and pain she was the one that broke through to him. She had made him look at her and she saw it in his eyes, the fog lifted and he was anchored to her. 'It's got to be me' she thought. 'I'm the one, the only one that will get through to him. The only one to show him that what he is doing is wrong and that there is another way. That together they will find another way'. She ran her hand through her hair, 'We are connected for a reason'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Clarice bursting through the door, "Lauren there you are, Come quick". "Why whats happen" Lauren asked. "It's Marcos, The inner circle had him. He's hurt".


	4. outMatched

Hey sorry about the late upload, writers block again. This is a short one sorry.

SO THIS TAKES PLACE RANDOMLY THROUGH AND AT THE END OF EPISODE 4

OH MY GOD THAT EPISODE WAS (NO WORDS)

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.

ANYWAY ALL THE SCENES I WRITE ARE MY OWN IDEAS AND I DON'T OWN THE GIFTED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

"Are you sure about this Lauren" Clarice asked from her perch next to the blond mutant on the bench. The two female mutants were waiting for the others to join them in their lovely junkyard, Lauren had just told Clarice about her discussion she had with her parents about Andy. "More than anything" She replied turning to face the purple haired mutant, "I can't keep ignoring my connection to Andy anymore, I need to use it. I know I will get through to him". " But how, Marcos couldn't with Lorna. You saw the state they left him in last night" Clarice replied. " That wasn't Andy or Lorna, it was that woman Reeva". "They didn't step in and stop it either Lauren".

Lauren let out a sigh, she could see her point but she wasn't going to let doubt claw its way in. She had told her parents that she was the one that needed to bring Andy home and it was a promise she was going to keep. "Andy is probably scared and they are manipulating him into thinking that they're way yis the right and only way. He was bullied badly and he hates feeling or being made to feel useless or powerless, he will lash out and do what ever it takes to not feel that way again". Lauren started as she reached up a grabbed Clarice's hand. "I feel it in every part of me that Andy and I are meant to be together, I know his powers, I can feel it. I know I can bring him back from this" she finished her voice filled with dedication, she gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, Lauren hoped Clarice could understand how much she believed in this.

Clarice ran her hand through her long purple hair, "I have faith in you Lauren but what if you're wrong".

"I'm not"

"But what if you are, you or someone could get hurt or worse"

Lauren fell silent, she didn't want to think of a different outcome than the one she had pictured in her head but Clarice wasn't wrong, she needed to think logical as well. "Then I will stop him before he does something he can't come back from" Lauren stated.

"You sure you could do that Lauren" Clarice asked placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know you two are close . . . Maybe you should let someone else handle it" Lauren pushed her hand off her shoulder, "I'm not killing him Clarice"

"He might not leave you or us a choice, same with Lorna" the green eyed mutant replied remembering what John had confided in her about his conversation with Evangeline. "He would never hurt me. I will get through to him. I'm the only one who can" Lauren vowed. "I hope your right".

Their conversation turned silent as the rest of their team flooded into the junkyard.

'I left her' he repeated in his head. ' I just left her there' . He had felt the force of the coalition their power had exploded out, it had sent Lauren Flying back hitting the ground with a smack that made Andy sick to his stomach. The young mutant had braced himself, his months of training paying off. He had felt her presents before actually seeing her there, Andy had though he was just imagining it again, just wishful thinking on his part but when he saw her standing there blocking their escape route like a warrior angel her face filled with determination he had allowed himself a second of happiness before squashing it down so the frost sisters wouldn't sense it.

"I could go Andy" Lorna had offered the young mutant whose gaze was glued to his sisters. "No this is a Von Strucker problem, so Andy must deal with it" the Frost siblings spoke in unison not really giving him a choice. So he had exited the vehicle to face down his sister. Their conversation played on repeat in his head, their dreams where real, they weren't just hopeful talks or feared nightmare that he had believed they were. They were connected deeper than he thought to be able to meet in dreams, their subconscious's drawing both of them to each other.

'What did i do' he thought leaning his head against the cold glass of the window, "We belong together" she had said, those words filled him with joy to finally know that he wasn't the only one that felt like they should be together. He had then turned to face the vehicle which held his comrades in and suddenly his joy and doubt disappeared and was quickly turned into a fierce determination, the fight, their fight for a better world was suddenly the only thing that mattered to him.

So when Lauren had mention him being scared his mind was filled with flashing images of all the times he was made to feel powerless or useless and that filled him with an uncontrollable rage. The rest was history.

His sister laid unconscious, bleeding on the ground and he had just left her. He stared at his reflection in the window, as he watched they flying scenery pass by a feeling deep inside started to form, unknown to him yet but one thing he was certain of, there was no coming back from this.


	5. afterMath

Hey everyone sorry about the serious late chapters but work has been mental. Bit the great thing was that i could watch episode 5 and 6 back to back. Episode 6 was my fav. There was a scene in it that Lauren was seriously bad ass, which i hope we see more of that side of her. Anyway it s the same old, my take on missing or extended scenes in every episode. Sorry for any spelling mistakes i wrote this very late or early morning depending on how you look at it.

Please comment if you can, i like hearing your thoughts.

I DON'T own the gifted or any of the characters.

 **afterMath**

'I did the right thing', 'I had no choice'. Those words played on repeat over and over again inside Andy's head, the young mutant was making his way to join the rest of his 'new family', they were all currently huddled around the TV watching the news feed of the aftermath of their successful mission.

As he approached Lorna acknowledged his presence with a small nod hello before averting her attention back to the screen. "This is great" Esme spoke a smile dancing on her lips as a clip was shown of a large group of mutant protesters marched the streets. "We're finally making a difference" she added bumping her shoulder against the green haired mutant next to her, "Yea maybe" Lorna said a small glimmer of hope flickering in her eyes. The room was filled with the reporter's voice as she stated the so called facts on what went down at the mental facility, all her words drowned into background noise not fully registering to him, the conflict that was taken place in his head was taken precedence of anything else. 'I believe in what we are doing, what we must do to achieve a better future, the last thing i ever want to do is hurt Lauren but if it means having to have a heavy hand to make that future possible then so be it. The mutant species are counting on it' Andy stated to himself in his headhead, trying to snuff out this small dull aching feeling of doubt that still lingered in the dark. 'I did the right thing' with every word his belief slowly burnt away that last reminder of his old life, the person he use to be.

Footage flashed across the TV screen of mutant patients running around escaping the facility, the image of Lauren lying on the ground bleeding sent a stabbing pain straight to his heart. Andy was never the one to hid what he was feeling, he wouldn't say it but his emotions were clearly written all over his face. Which is why in that moment Lorna knew exactly what Andy was going through and she felt for her friend, he had to fight someone he cared for, some one he had a connection with, his other half and Lorna was just thankful that she wasn't the one that had to face Marco because she didn't even know how that would end. So Lorna decided to do the best thing she could and try and talk him out of his guilt.

The sound of a phone ringing brought Lauren crashing back to reality, she was currently ordered to be on house rest or better yet couch rest. The concussion had really drained her but that still didn't stop her mind from wondering. Lauren was angry, sad, confused and hurt with what had gone down with Andy at the facility. She had told her parents about how Andy truly fully believed that what the inner circle stands for is the right way, that they doing what is right to change the world for the better. She knew he had changed but now she knew he wasn't the same person who walked away from her all those months ago.

Reed's voice drifted through the apartment as he continued his conversation with whoever was on the other end of the phonre, his word slowly started to get quieter as he closed the double doors leading to his and her mom's bedroom not wanting to disturb his daughter with the must needed rest.

Lauren ran her fingers through her hair grabbing the roots hard letting out a deep sigh before slowly releasing the slight torture, letting her fingers comb through the strands to the end. She was angry with herself, she had be so positive that Andy would see her and listen to her feeble words and come running back to her. Lauren hated how naive she had been to think it would so simple and easy, that he would still need her, still want to be with her, still need her to protect him. He is stronger now, stronger than her even. Lauren rested her hand on her chest trying somehow to feel the hurt that was pulsing inside her heart, in her wildest dreams she never would have thought Andy would hurt her. Yes they had used their powers on each other before but not like this. She was bleeding and he had just left her there, Lauren was never scared of Andy's powers, yes they were destructive and dangerous but she never feared him or what he could do. Andy was her other half, her pull to her push, but she knew it would be a lie if she didn't admit that it did scare her even a small amount. This person wasn't her younger brother anymore, he was his own person, his own man and she didn't know that person.

After the hurt came the confusion started to bleed through, 'Why does he believe so strongly about this, couldn't he see he could hurt people', 'But it was a corrupt mental facility that were hurting/torturing mutants' she thought as she moved her hands to rest on her stomach, the feel of the rise and fall of her breathe slowly trying to calm her from the flood of emotions that threatened to drown her. 'So were the inner circle doing the right thing' she questioned herself, 'Is this why Andy is willing to fight even me to help them, because they are actually fighting for change and dealing with the real problems head on' .

A sadness filled her body as she thought about how much their lives had changed, how had they become this. Lauren had always believed it would be her and Andy against the world, never Andy against her and the world.

Lauren was ripped out of her deep thoughts by her dad's re-entering the room. "That was your mother, she and John are on their way home", "That's good" she replied as she slowly moved to sit up. "No Lauren" Reed started quickly moving to his still injured daughter stopping her from moving and further hurting herself, "You know what your mom said, no sudden movements". "I'm only sitting up dad, not running a marathon" Lauren replied back settling into a more reclined position to please her old man. " Your mom said she might have some news about who Lorna, Andy and the others took, she said she will fill us in when she gets here" Reed answered moving to take a seat across from his oldest child. "How are you feeling anyway", "I'm fine dad", "No you're not Lauren" he stated. "You know me, i will fake it till i make it" she replied with a sad smile, "It wasn't your fault" Reed replied as he leaned across taking her hand in his.

"I know" she answered squeezing his hand before pulling away, her word rang hollow. Lauren didn't believe them not for a second, she knew that she was the one connected to Andy in every possible way and yet she failed to bring him home. It didn't matter what anyone told her she knew it was her fault and that nothing would be or feel right until her and Andy were back together.

The sound of Andy and Lorna's footsteps bounced down the long white hallway that lead to their rooms. They had just observed Rebecca showing them her powers for the first time, something inside Lorna felt uneasy when she saw what the girl could do, 'Why does Reeva want someone who can turn things inside out, the safe is metal so why can't i just open it' she thought. It didn't sit well with the green haired mutant how little they knew about the plan or about what they were training for, she knew Andy and Rebecca had become close very quickly, in a day to be exact. Lorna understood that maybe her friend needed a distraction because he has been plagued with what happened with Lauren since it happened, but what she found weird was how Andy hasn't given it a single thought since his and Rebecca's little outing. She didn't want to question it, because if he was happy now then she was happy for him but something settled in the pit of her stomach about the new girl and it didn't feel good.

"So where is your head at" Lorna asked Andy shooting him a quick glance trying to see what he was feeling by his facial expression, "I think she's awesome, her powers are amazing" Andy answered each word dripping with awe, earning a eye roll from the green haired beauty. "I meant about Lauren, you were kicking yourself bad about what went down between you two" she stated noticing the sudden mood change in her friend, which told her more than any word would. Andy had just pushed his issues deep down and planned to ignore them, like everyone else does. "Yea . Umm. . . I'm ok, i had to do what i did because she was in our way, thats the sacrifice we have to make to create the future we want" he replied rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, a habit he does when he doesn't really want to talk about something.

They both knew she wasn't buying his bullshit for a second but Lorna decided to leave sleeping dogs lie. For now. "Andy you know i still have your back and you can tell me anything, we need to stick together in here remember", Lorna spoke with a small smile. "Same Lorna but this is our new family, we chose this and we must all stick together and have each other's backs" he replied , "Yes of course" she plainly answered while thinking that maybe Andy won't stick by her of she questioned Reeva. "Anyway I've been training for hours and my baby needs her mom and i need some serious Dawn time", "See you tomorrow then" Andy spoke as he passed Lorna heading to his room which was right next door. "Andy" she called from her doorway grabbing his attention before he entered his personal sanctuary, " "Yes" he answered stopping to look back at her his hand on the door handle.

"Just . . . Remember be careful" she said with a hint of fear and sadness in her eyes, "I will, you to" he replied with a smile, they both said goodnight and entered their rooms, one ready for another day, while the other was questioning everything about the inner circle and vowed that tomorrow she will be getting her answers.


	6. iMprint

Hey, guys I did have this written already but not typed yet, been super busy had a 15 hour shift starting at 5am. I loved this episode, i know i say that with all of them but this season is kicking ass. I know i am irregular with my updates and i wish i could keep you informed about when i will post next but to be honest i dont know either. With each episode of the gifted i will post mine to match but it can be late so bear with me. Hope you enjoy this one.

My take on missing scenes and extended scenes

Please leave a comment if you can.

I DON'T own the gifted or the characters

 **iMprint**

"Lorna wait" Andy called, his voice filling the training room where his friend had just had a small show down with the head of the inner circle. "Andy, Let her go. She probably needs time to cool off" Rebecca stated moving to stand next to the blonde mutant, "We need to carry on training anyway" she finished reaching her hand softly gripping his upper arm pulling him back to her side. "No, I need to see if she's okay, I haven't had time to talk with her lately so i need to see where her heads at" Andy replied sending her a quick smile before pulling his arm free. He ran from the room passing Reeva and the frosts, who by the looks of it were having a serious discussion of their own. Andy didn't have to guess what it was about, he just hoped Esme could calm the situation in Lorna's favour.

Rebecca's hand slowly closed into a tight fist as she lowered it back to her side, watching as the guy she had attached herself to ran out of sight. A sweet innocent smile was suddenly plastered to her face when she noticed one of the frost sisters eyeing her but lurching underneath was a sudden strong hatred for the green haired mutant.

"Lorna", Lorna heard Andy call her name over and over again, silently asking her to please stop so he could catch up. She let out a groan before slowing her steps so he could reach her 'which by any indication of his foot steps would be any second' she thought. "What Andy" Lorna snapped as he fell in line beside her, "I'm not sorry for what i said in there, I don't like being kept in the dark" she added. "So are you going to leave" he asked a small fear growing inside, Andy felt like he had lost and sacrificed so much he cared for that he could bear to lose his best friend, she had helped him through those months that he had struggled being away from his family, from Lauren and he had wished he had known or saw that she was currently dealing with some issues so he could have returned the favour. "I don't know Andy but i know if they keep hiding things from us, not trusting us then i will. I have a daughter here, she is my whole word and i need to put her first over anything, everything. And yes i know the reason why i joined was to make a better world, a safer world for Dawn and i will always fight to do that but she also needs her mom. I might be able to stop bullets but I'm not bulletproof or indestructible, i'm not putting my life on the line for something I don't know the whole picture of. Honest equals trust" Lorna replied taking a deep breath as she runs a hand through her hair, "If Reeva is not honest with me then i can't trust her, its as simple as that. I'm not risking Dawn for anything or anyone" she finished shooting him a serious look to show him that she will stick to her word if nothing changes. Andy liked to call it Lorna's momma bear side, when it came to her daughter he felt sorry for whoever got in the way.

"Lorna you were the one who chose to join the inner circle, you knew the risks and you accepted them. You chose to do what is necessary for us to build a better world for mutants, for Dawn. Don't let something like this stop you from doing that, you believe in what we are doing, so believe that Reeva is not telling us everything because we don't really need to know it" Andy said pleading hoping he won't lose his friend. "Andy its not that simple, i will but only if they tell us everything, ever step on how we are going to achieve this new future but until Reeva does i'm not doing anything that risks hurting Dawn or risk her losing me. That is one line i will never cross. You had to hurt Lauren Andy, are you seriously going to tell me that you were okay with doing that" Lorna asked, she knew she was hitting a sore spot and that it was a very low blow but when it came to her daughter, she would be as ruthless as they come. "No, of course not Lorna but i had to do what i had to do to get us out of there, Lauren is fine and we got Rebecca out of that hell hole. We got a lot of mutants out and showed the world that it's time for change" he answered every word come out stronger than the last one. "You hope she's fine" Lorna whispered underneath her breath not going unnoticed by Andy. He chose to ignore her word because he didn't want to think about him being wrong about Lauren, that maybe she had be seriously hurt by his hand. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sign not reopening them until he pushed the guilt down back into the cage he keeps it it.

"Just don't jump to any decisions yet Lorna. You know that this is the one way for change and trust that i would never let anything happen to Dawn or to you, so please just try and cool down and maybe Reeva will explain everything to you soon". "I hope you're right Andy because if not then i'm gone" Lorna stated, her words making the blonde mutant stop still, while she carried on ignoring the fact that she now travelled on her own, her one and only thought was how much she wanted her daughter in her arms.

Andy stood there watching his best friend walk away, he thought about what she had said 'What if Lauren wasn't fine'. 'She said that we had shared dreams, maybe i can try and connect with her to see if she is okay', he thought as he turned around heading back to the training room praying that when he closed his eyes tonight he would see her standing there and see for himself if what he hoped was true.

"I hoped you'd come" Andy 's voice flowed over Lauren like a warm light, all she knew was that it felt like home. As her eyes started to adjusted to the darkness, the bluriness of her surrounding started to fall into focus, and there standing only a few feet away was Andy. "Where are we" she asked looking around the room before settling her gaze back on him, "This is where we train" he answered moving further into the room toward her, they were like magnets both fighting the pull they felt to be close to one another. "We, you mean Lorna, the Frosts, Yourself of course and whoever you stole from that facility" Lauren stated not wanting him to know that they knew the identity of their newest member. "Lauren, that place was a hell hole, they tortured people like us, just for being mutants" Andy started taking a step towards her but stopped suddenly when she took a step back away from him, she raised her hand up to signal that she didn't want him any closer to her. He felt like he had been hit in the gut, to see Lauren back away from him or reject his want to be closer was the most painful thing. "I know, you did the right thing Andy but in a wrong way" she started lower her hand back to her side, her fingers gripped the edge of her jacket as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "You hurt me Andy, you left me bleeding on the ground" she yelled letting her anger overtake the sadness, "I knew you were okay and Marcos was there" he replied helplessly his guilt already threatening to consume him.

"Yea the same Marcos that you also sent flying back and could have seriously injured, the same Marcos that help us when no one else would, the same Marcos that risked his life for us. You mean that Marcos" she snapped. "I'm so sorry Lauren, I didn't want that to happen but you were in the way and i did what was need of me" he stated trying to put his point across and hoped she would see the pain and guilt he felt for what he did to her.

"I was trying to bring you home"

"I am home Lauren"

"No you're not, home is with mom and dad" Lauren said taking a step towards him, "Your home is with me". Andy closed his eyes and let out a shaky breathe, he knew what she said was true his home was with her, it always has been but as much as he wanted to be with her he knew that he couldn't stop fighting, he couldn't stop doing the hard things it will take to change this world and that was the sacrifice he had made and will live with. "I am home" he replied opening his eyes , their gazes locked, no further words were spoken as silence swirled around them but both of then didn't need words to communicate. They are connected and that is something that will never change.

"I believe in what we are fighting for, we are making change, finally really helping mutants" Andy stated breaking the silence, "So are we" "What, by relocating mutants to Mexico". Lauren lowered her head averting his gaze as his words rang true, she had see the news, hundreds of mutants were marching in the street probably for a better world, a voice to be heard and the inner circle dud that. Lauren didn't doubt the underground wasn't helping people, saving people because they were but were they making a difference, a real change. "Join us Lauren, Join me" Andy asked closing the gap between them, " We can do things that you can't even imagine " he stated reaching his hand out touching her chin lifting her face so she was staring back at him.

As his words registered something came into focus just behind him, "What's that" she asked slowly moving past Andy towards the broken large object. "It's something we've been working on" he answered not wanting to give away to much information while his eyes following her movements. "Lauren" he called out but she ignored him slowly reaching out to touch it, she felt drawn to it like her mind was trying to tell/ warn her about something. Lauren 's finger descended towards the surface, her trance mirroring Aurora and the spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty.

As her skin finally makes contact a sharp pain shot from her fingertip straight to her heart, a small burst of blood broke the surface ripping her away from Andy back to the safety of her bed.

"Are we not going to talk about it" Caitlin asked sending her daughter a quick glance from her place behind the wheel, they were on their way back from the doctor's place both still a bit shaken from what they had seen, from what Rebecca had done. "About what mom", "Don't play stupid Lauren, you know what I'm on about. You barged into that women's study and crushed her phone and it seemed to me and to her that you were silently threatening to do the same to her if she didn't tell us about Rebecca " Caitlin stated.

Lauren stared out of the moving car window, she seemed to do this a lot lately getting lost in the blur of the passing scenery. "We got what we wanted and anyway she was going to call the cops on us" Lauren answered finally taking a second to look at her mom. "And how is it any different than what you've done in these passing weeks trying to find Andy" she asked feeling like her mother was being a bit hypocritical. "It's not, I have done bad things i won't lie but I have to live with that but i don't want that for you" Caitlin answered with a silent plea. "I know mom but what she showed us back there, that girl is a monster and she is with Andy" Lauren spoke, "We will get him back" her mom replied, "No mom, you're not getting it Andy believes in what they are doing and the way they do it is right. He believes it with all of his heart, enough to hurt me" Lauren started her voice laced with anger.

"I'm not giving up, i can't, i won't" Caitlin vowed gripping the steering wheel hard turning her knuckles white. "Andy is with these type of people, he chooses to stay with them and yes maybe before i may have been having some second thoughts that maybe the inner circle was actually doing good, fighting and changing things for the better, but now that i know Rebecca is with them that Andy is with her, they will drag him in deeper and he will follow " Lauren spoke her voice breaking slightly as a single tear slid down her right cheeck, she quickly wiped it away. Being weak is something she couldn't afford to be, not now, not if she was going to bring Andy home. Even if she has to fight him and drag him back kicking and scrraming.


	7. no Mercy

Hey everyone, sorry again for long wait but needed to watch the next episode for inspiration. Anyway here is the next two chapter which i would like to dedicate to Ammacrellin, it's their birthday today and this is my gift to them.

This chapter is short but the next one will be longer.

I DON'T own the gifted or the characters

 **no Mercy**

Lauren sat on the floor leaning against a piece of rusty metal that lined the wall staring at her sleeping father. She had promised her mom that if anything happened then she would call for her, it was the only way to get her to finally get some well need rest. They had found a doctor that have be Otto's lab assistant, it was the only lead they had but Lauren hoped this could be the break her family desperately needed.

With every twitch or movement Reed did causing the wielded metal makeshift bed to groan had the blonde on high alert. For some reason her shields were the only thing his power couldn't destroy, must be a Von Strucker thing. Lauren wondered what Andy would think about their father's ability, would they finally have a glimpse into each other or would it pull them further apart. Andy liked and could control his gift but Lauren could see how much it was killing her dad. He was afraid and angry all at the same time, she let out a long yawn feeling her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She slowly closed her eyes letting the sleep that had been clawing at her mind for days in. Her final thought before slipping into a blissful dreamless slumber was how much she hoped this doctor would have answers, hoped that she could help her dad, fix her family and maybe fix her.

Horror ripped at Andy's insides as he tried to stop Rebecca from harming those imprisoned people but he was to late. His feeling was mimicked by every member of the Inner Circle, except for the mutant girl who was the cause of this terrible event still wearing a smile on her face. 'Rebecca what did you do' he thought, no words could form out of his mouth.

The blood ran down the door like a stream of rain on a window laying to rest pooling on the ground, the red liquid started to leak under the door and Andy found himself glued to the spot. There was no words, he couldn't explain how this happened, why this happened, it was a straightforward planplan, they had been training for this for days, weeks even. 'Did i encourage this' he thought, Andy knew he had told her to tap into her anger and to use what she went through to boost her power but he never even thought she would be capable of do this.

Andy knew those people hated mutants, funded projects that harmed them but those people directly had nothing to do with anything, they were innocent they just worked for a bad company. He knew today they were going to make change in the world, which if he thought about it they technically have but not in the direction they wanted or needed. This was bad and would cause chaos, this put them on an unknown future where Andy couldn't see a path to get off. The one thought still screaming in his ear was 'Why is she still smiling'.


	8. dreaM

Hey here is another chapter, this one is longer i promise but i don't know how much.

This is also dedicated to Ammacrellin, Happy Birthday.

This episode was WoW.

I DON'T own the gifted or the characters

 **dreaMs**

"Are you crazy Andy or just blind" Lorna snapped at the blonde as she stepped out of the black SUV slamming the door behind her. "Lorna, maybe it was an accident. She lost control like i did in the gym" Andy replied rushing after the green haired mutant into the elevator. Both were still trying to figure out how everything could have gone horribly wrong in such a short time."You are nothing like that psycho Andy" Lorna voiced as she turned to him, "She wanted to kill those people, she knew exactly what she was doing".

"We don't know that" he answered running one of his hand against his neck, Andy had seen it with his own eyes and he didn't know why he was trying to defend her. Things were never just black and white but in this case it was, he didn't want to believe that someone he cared for would be totally different from what he had thought. "Andy you have known this girl for less than a month, ive killed before and so have you but nothing like that. She enjoyed it, didnt you see her stupid smile, how can you defend that" Lorna asked storming off as soon as the doors opened, she wanted to see her daughter. The female mutant knew that there was something she didn't like about Rebecca but could never quite put her finger on it but now she would be damned if she let her any where near Dawn again.

"I'm not defending what she did but maybe her powers took over because she was angry" he voiced still following her down the hallway. Deep down he knew his words were bull shit but he didn't know why he was trying to defend what he saw, all he knew was that she helped fill that void inside but when she had taken his hand in hers before she made her twisted escape it had felt wrong. It should have been Lauren's hand in his. Andy hasn't thought about his blonde other half since him and Rebecca got close but with the brunette gone she came crashing back into every thought and feeling like a wave slowly drowning him.

Lorna rolled her eyes before turning sharply towards him which caused him to stop suddenly or risk running into his friend. "Andy that girl is a monster, she likes hurting, killing people just because she can. No cause or anythibg. We are better than that and are better and safer without her" Lorna said reaching a hand up to grip his shoulder, "Please, just think. You are smarter than this, you saw what she did" she squeezed his shoulder before taking a step back. "I know" Andy breathed out, she sent him a sad smile before turning to continue down the hallway without him.

Andy watched her go moving to lean against the wall by his door, replaying the past couple of hours over and over again. The people screaming, the sound of things being twisted and then the splat as they all exploded from the inside out, it make him sick to his stomach. Andy was starting to realise that maybe he didn't care for Rebecca as deeply as he thought, 'she helped me not think of Lauren' he thought as he ran his hands over his face before dragging them through his hair. "This is so screwed up" he muttered to himself, 'what now' those words echoed against his skull as he closed his eyes trying to shut out the world and the chaos they had caused.

Lauren let out a laugh as she threw the green frisbee back to Noah. She was enjoying this small break from her troubled life, "This is fun, you having fun" Noah said loudly not wanting to fully yell and disturb all the other people in the grassy quad. "Yea it is" she replied reaching up to catch the fast moving disc but it just slipped passed her grasp, Lauren spotted where it landed and quickly went to retrieve it. As she approached the green object she bent down to grasp her fingers around it but her attention was pulled away by laughter coming from the other side of the lushous green courtyard. A boy was teaching a girl how to skateboard, her mind automatically played a similar moment between Andy and herself. She was suddsudd hit with a very familiar feeling as her gaze stayed with the couple, emotions exploded within her fighting to take over.

Lauren let out a gust of breathe like she had been punched in the stomach, she desperately looked around for a safe haven as the sounds around her started to be muffled by the chaos inside. The blonde spotted a restroom not to far shielded by some trees and before her mind could catch up her legs were in a full blown sprint like her life depended on it.

Lauren burst through the door and silently was thankful that it was vacant. She ripped her jacket off and threw it on the floor by the door, she felt like her lungs were about to pop as she hugged her arms around her middle. The feeling of loss, anger and love was creating a tornado inside her heart and it was crippling her. "Lauren you ok" Noah's voice drifted through the door, Lauren defensively used her powers to keep the door closed when he tried to get in. "I'm . . . I'm fine Noah. Just give me a minute or two" she forced out.

lauren fought with it, trying to keep all the pent up emotions from taking over but she was losing this battle. Her shields appeared building a wall around her closing her in mimicking what she was feeling inside. So with her walls literally closing in she did what she had been holding back since Andy had walked away. Lauren let out a desperate scream forcing the shield walls away, her power crushing everything in its path against the rest room walls. Water sprayed out of the sink pipes, spilling onto the tiled floor, Lauren finally took a deep breathe in falling to her knees, the relief was instant. "What if i fall", "I will catch you, i promise" their conversation from that day played in her head, 'How is it so easy for him to live without me, How can he stand to be so far away, How can he live with this feeling because it's killing me' she thought.

She felt like a weight had been lifted off her heart as she steadied her breath resting her hands on her knees. The only sound that rippled the silence was the flow of trickling water and her deep breathong. As her heart started to slow down to a normal pace, Lauren noticed she had started to hum the lullaby tune she had heard from Andrea Von Strucker's music box it was helping her focus her breathing. The blonde mutant had been suddenly fixated with the antique when the doctor had presented it especially the melody. It was beautiful, the song seemed to touch her deep inside, it felt strongly familiar. It felt like Andy.

A knock dragged Lauren back to the present and the mutant finally took in the destruction she had caused for the first time. It reminded her of Andy and a small smile graced her lips before she quickly pushed it down. "Lauren are you sure you are fine" Noah asked on the other side of the restroom door, which had surprisingly survived her attack. Lauren got to her feet brushing the dust and debris off her clothes, 'How am i going to explain this' she thought as she made her way to the door. She decided that her jacket was a regretable casualty of her chaos and left it on the floor soaking up the growing puddle of water.

Lauren reached out towards the large metal handle and quickly slipped out into the bright day light. The mutant closed the door right behind her making sure Noah couldn't get a glimpse of the carnage inside. "You alright, i heard a crash" he asked his voice filled with concern, "yes, the toilet door fell off. HInges. They really need to build better restrooms" she answered putting a small strand behind her ear. "Anyway shouldn't we be getting back".

"Yes, the Doc wants me to take some more of your blood" Noah replied nodding his head in the direction they needed to go. "Anything to help" Lauren said as they walked back to the labs, she was grateful that he hadn't questioned her further. The last thing she wanted was her parents finding out. 'That is not want the need to deal with, they have enough on their plate' she thought before letting Noah pull her into another trivial conversation.

Andy slipped on his headphones and pressed play, music bounced off his ear drums as he lent against his headboard. This day had sucked, he just wanted a moment to himself a moment not filled with choices or action, just pure to himself. He had spoken to Lorna, Andy hated fighting with his best friend and he wanted to apologize but she needed/wanted to be alone right now same as him.

She told him that she had sent Dawn away for her own safety, with the current state of the city Andy could she her reasons and didn't question her once on it. He knew she must be going through a lot and respected that she needed this time alone. So now he found himself in his room closed off from the chaos raging outside. A sudden sharp pain shot through his left arm, it felt like a needle or knife piercing his skin. Andy sat up quickly resting his feet on the ground his right hand reached over to rub the ache away. He glanced down examining the area that was causing his discomfort but he couldn't find any evidence of an injury. 'Lauren' was his first thought, he remembered how he had felt her pain when she had hit her head on the floor from their fight. 'What if she is hurt' the thought of Lauren being hurt in any form filled him with a burning anger and loss that he was to far away from her to help her, hold her.

Andy closed his fist feeling a rush of his power as his bedside lamp shattered to pieces, he knew it was his own fault that he had pushed her out, he had tried so hard to not remember the connection Lauren and him shared but his method had only been a short term aid. This pain was a small window into her life and he would never close it again. He would rather feel pain then nothing from her, the void would kill him.

Suppress the X gene. That filled Lauren with an uncertainty, she knew that this lab and its staff wanted to help mutants, help them control their abilities or help manage the out of control ones. The blonde wasn't blind she knew there were some mutant s that hated their power or what the X gene turned them into and wanted to get rid of it but to be able to erase the mutant gene sounded like a dark turn. She couldn't help but feel like maybe this wasn't the right thing to do, people could use this for the wrong reasons. "What if mutants with disruptive powers don't want to suppress their powers" Lauren asked Noah as he placed labels on the vieis of her blood.

"I don't know, depends if they are dangerous" he answered leaning back on his stool facing her, "if they have hurt people or have powers that are uncontrollable, more of a danger to themselves and others. This will make everyone including mutants safe. A final peace." He finished sending her a smile which was not returned. "But shouldn't it be their choice" Lauren stated with a frown not liking the answers she was getting. "Not if they are deadly. This is meant to help not harm. Just think if your brother had his suppressed then you both could be living normal lives, together as a family" he voiced not getting why she wasn't seeing his point.

"Excuse me . . how did you . ." Lauren asked a anger growing inside as she moved to the edge of the tall stoll placing her feet on the floor. "Your parents told the Doc and i overheard" he answered cutting her off reading where her question was going. Lauren stood up pushing the seat back away from her, "You know nothing about Andy or what we have been through so don't you ever assume just because he is powerful that he is dangerous, cos if so then i am as well" Lauren stated before storming off.


	9. gaMe changer

2019 is here. Hope everyone had a good christmas and new years eve.

New years day episode blew my mind. Amazing.

Anyway, here is another chapter so again its late but better late then never.

Please leave review/comments i like feedback.

Here are my scenes from episode 9.

I DO NOT own the gifted or any of its characters.

 **gaMe changer**

As Noah's abilities shook the entire lab Lauren ran following her parents to safety but for some strange reason something deep inside started to scream at her to stop. The walls quaked around her a silent warning for her to catch up with her parents and leave, but she couldn't. Lauren closed her eyes and opened herself up to what her deep insides were earning for, the feel of destruction, the fee feeling of things being pulled apart and then it hit her, why she had be consumed with a need to stay. Andy. The power was a small familiar of her brothers, it wasnt perfect not the original source because she couldn't feel his presence but right now she was going to take this moment to be selfish and revel in what her heart ached for.

A small smile graced her lips, most people would be terrified when a whole building was in risk of being torn apart but not Lauren. It reminded her of the true power she held inside.

Dr Madeline Garber 's words rang in her head pulling her from the blissful moment. 'How dare she say those things about me and Andy' Lauren thought. When the doctor had said that her brother shouldn't have been born and the he was a monster/curse on the world it filled her with a deadly rage. She was glad her parents had been there because a small part of her was scared that if they hadn't then she would have done more than try and destroy some vials of blood, she would have crushed the bigoted doctor against the wall.

A piece of the ceiling smashed against the floor ripping the blond back to focus. Lauren had stood by and let Andy suffer being bullied, being powerless. Letting people call him worthless and a freak just because she had been scared of her own secret coming out, but she would be damned if she would ever let it happen again. Andy wouldn't stand for it if it had been her and she will not stand by now.

Lauren turned and headed back to the lablab, when she entered she saw Noah had fallen unconscious but for some reason his powers still pulsed out of him. Dr Garber was knelt on the floor surrounded by her research, "My life's work" she whispered shifting through the destruction of vials. "It deserved to be destroyed" Lauren spoke stepping over Noah, her voice had startled the doctor, "Your parents are fools, you and your brother are Fenris reborn. A plague on this earth, you will kill millions" Garber bit back facing the blonde head on. "Yoy know nothing about me or Andy. We might have the same powers as the von struckers but we will never be like them" Lauren stated as she slowly walked towards her. "You are a fool to, you don't see it but i do, you are exactly like them. Otto told me all about them, you and Andy will be a whole, be one, be more powerful then any mutant, you will know, feel and love each other more than anyone possible could. That is wrong, you will kill together and for each other".

" What you said about Andy is wrong" Lauren stared as she raised her hand, a shield bubble wall formed around Dr Garber, "You will never say or do anything to hurt me, Andy or any mutants again" she pushed the shield slowly crushing the doctor back into the broken glass door. Sharp shards of glass started to stab through Garber's back, "Do you understand" Lauren finished seriously adding more pressure to the shield earning a scream from the doctor.

"Lauren" Lauren dropped her hands as her dad's voice reached her, " coming now dad" she yelled back letting her shield disappear as she watched Garber fall back to the floor. "I hope for both of our sake that we never see each other again" she threatened before turning to leave, before she left Lauren bent down and whispered a thank you to Noah. She was glad he had finally stood up and accepted himself at the end. Lauren stood and ran out of the door not know how long this lab had left, she knew her parents would have never approved at what she had just done but 'what they don't know wouldn't hurt them' she thought.

"Did it help" Lorna asked glancing at Andy as she drove them back from their latest mission. They had just freed every collared mutant. The green haired women knew he was going through a lot and personally Lorna had hated Rebecca but had understood that even though she had been a psycho she had helped Andy become more confident as well as help him not be so lonely. She knew he missed Lauren a lot, like how she missed Marcos.

"A little" he replied letting out a deep breath as he rested his head back against the rest, "It felt good to not hold back anymore, It makes me want to fight even harder so no one has to lose anything else".

" I felt the same, with Dawn now safe i can concentrate on making every where else safe for her and all mutants" Lorna spoke shooting a small smile towards her friend. "And we will" he replied, "thanks again Lorna" Andy smiled back.

Comfortable silence filled the journey back to the Head Quaeters but for some reason the closer they got Andy felt his loneliness and his want for Lauren's presence starting to grow. He just needed to talk to her, to hear her voice wash over him, for her to wrap him in her arms and tell him it will all work out and that they can be happy again and together. "We 're nearly home strucker so don't go falling asleep on me" Lorna stated. Home. Andy didnt feel like the Inner Circle was his home because it wasn't, neither did being with his parents or living with them in the underground or wherever they were. His home is where he feels safe, happy, his complete self, wanted and loved. He knew where that place was, his home is Lauren.


	10. eneMy of My eneMy

Another chapter, finally up to date with the episodes. This one was so good. I really love this tv show and pray that it doesn't get cancelled. Because i will cry. Or go all Rebecca on them.

Hope you guys like. My take on missing or added to scenes from the episode.

I DONT OWN the gifted or their characters.

 **eneMy or My eneMy**

Andy couldn't take it anymore, his emotions, the echoing loneliness was suffocating him, consuming him piece by piece until he broke. Reeva had them training early but had given them the rest of the day to do what they wanted, she taken the Frost sisters on a new recruitment mission. Andy had asked Lorna if she wanted to go out or hang but she had wanted some alone time, so that is why Andy found himself in his room internally fighting a need that wouldn't go away. He wanted to see Lauren so badly but he wasn't 100% sure how to control their shared dream meetings yet. So he paced back and forth pleading with his mind to thing of something, anything to distract him, he had tried gaming, tv, even drawing but none of it scratched the surface. 'Stop being a baby and just try it' he thought running his fingers through his hair. He let out a tired sigh before moving to lay on his bed. His final thought was that he needed this to work.

"We just need to get John hom" Clarice spoke her voice breaking at the end, Lauren pulled her friend into a well needed hug, full understanding what it is like to miss some one and just wanting to be with them. The inner circle ran through her head and it filled with hatred, "i hate them Clarice, I hate them so much" she stated pulling back wiping a tear that had fallen to her cheek. Lauren hated herself for doing this right now when John and Clarice were the ones suffering but all she could think of was how much the inner circle had done to her life. "We all do Lauren" the purple beauty replied reaching out and resting a hand on her friend's arm. "What they do is . . . ". "No it's not what they do" Lauren shook her head taking a step back cutting her off, "They took Andy from us, from me. He chose them over me. I want to destroy them so much for what they took from me, but I'm afraid that even with them gone Andy still won't come home" Lauren finished her voice shaken with her confession. Clarice pulled her back into a hug, they both didn't say anything more just silently gave the other comfort and the strength to deal.

"I don't want to talk about it" Andy repliedreplied, he didn't want to tell Lauren that he was the one that killed Rebecca. He couldn't risk seeing disgust or fear in her eyes, it would break him. Lauren could feel it his pain like it was her own. She could tell he must have cared for her, Lauren would admit that she had written the girl off as a monster, a total psycho but hearing what she had gone through opened up a way to see how she had be broken and become damaged into becoming the twisted person she had been.

Deep down Lauren could also feel guilt mixed with his grief and she knew that he must have had a role in her death. Seeing and knowing his sadness filled her with a want to push it all away from him and shield him from it. "I am happy you're here Andy" she spoke quietly reaching a hand out touching his arm. He took a second staring at her fingers resting against him, it felt like a lifetime for him since he had felt her touch but seeing her hand so close to his consumed him with a want to slip her fingers down his arm and join them with his own. "I do miss you" he whispered raising his gaze back to her face, he let out a deep sigh he didn't know he had been holding but he felt lighter like a weight had been lifted.

Lauren slid her hand down and squeezed his forearm that was resting on his knee, her eyes closing as she let his confession sink in. Her heart both broke and leapt by what he had saoid, "Lauren" he softly spoke making her open her eyes to stare into his, she could clearly read what his eyes were asking "Of course Andy, you know I miss you, I told you we need to be together. Should be together" Lauren replied quietly, her eyes never leaving his, he gave her a small smile before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. She returned the smile moving her hand to the back of his neck, her fingers lightly playing with the blonde locks at the base of his hair. She just wanted them to have this moment, their breaths mixed together between them, their eyes locked as their connection pulsed through them with each heart beat. "Lauren" he whispered his words fanning her lips as he reached up and pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear before resting his hand on the side of her neck. "Andy" she breathed out but suddenly their time was ripped away by a sound of leaves rustling and feet scurrying, "Hey guys" Clarice 's hushed voice startled them as they pulled away sitting back looking out over the lake as she rounded the tree. "This spot is as good as it's going to get" she stated crouching down beside Lauren oblivious to what she had just interrupted, "You two o.k" , "There are a dozen guys guarding this place" Lauren said brushing away leaves from her trousers, trying to concentrate on saving John instead of what had just happened between her and Andy. "You two ready" the purple haired mutant asked not wanting to miss their shot at rescuing the man she loves. Lauren looked over at Andy and he gave her a small nod siginasign both that he was ready and another personally to Lauren that things were stilll fine between them. "Let's go" he answered getting up.

"Andy stop" Lauren spoke moving to block his path, she raised her hand s against his chest hoping he wouldn't make her use her powers to get him to stay. "No Lauren" he replied moving to get around her but found his exit again blocked by the small blonde. "Andy" their mother spoke as she watched her children stare off not knowing if it was going to end in a fight or a hug. "Leave" Lauren interrupted not taking her eyes off of his, Andy looked down at her in confusion. 'Didn't she just ask me to stay and now she is tell me to go' he thought. "No Lauren, don't tell him to leave" Caitlin voiced taking a step towards them, "No mom, i meant you and dad. You guys leave" she replied finally looking at her parents. "Leave us, please" she finished begging with her eyes that they actually listen to her for once, she only had the strength for one fight right now and she was saving her energy for Andy. "But Lauren" Reed spoke, "No dad, please just give us a moment" she asked moving her gaze back to Andy. Lauren knew her mother didn't want to go and silently thanked her dad when she saw him whisper something to Caitlin before leading her away.

"You got what you wanted we're alone, but If you are going to yell at me more or tell me how much of a monster i am then don't waste your breath cos i can see it written across your face" he ranted taking a step back away from her, the small flinch of pain didn't go unnoticed by him though. "I wanted to say that I understood why you did what you did back there" she softly spoke surprising both of them on how calm she sounded. Andy's frown disappeared as he stared at her waiting for her to continue, "He could have killed me, shot me and I would be dead. That frightened you, made you angry the thought of someone ripping me away, hurting me" Lauren stated seeing with every word his emotions started to boil, "I felt it Andy. I don't judge you and I will never think your a monster because I would have done the same if someone had tried to hurt you" she finished pushing her hair behind her ear. Lauren took a step towards him when she saw his corner of his mouth turn up slightly, " But I don't believe that you believe in what you said back there with mom and dad. Their are good people and bad people, same with mutants. The inner circle are bad Andy, just come home" she pleaded reaching her hand out to touch him, "No Lauren" Andy snapped moving out of her space , "my home is not with mom and dad ..." . "I said nothing about our parents Andy" Lauren spoke cutting him off, "I said you need to come home" she whispered moving back towards him.

Andy just stared at her, he was a bot confused on what she meant, if she didn't mean that mom and dad were included in his apparent home then what did she mean. His eyes searched her face for the answer and when he spotted a single tear drop fall from her eyes it slammed him with the truth. 'She couldn't mean what I think she means" he thought as a small smile graced his lips, he reached out his hand and brushed her fallen pain from her face. He hated seeing her cry, "Home" she breathed out against his hand as it cupped her cheek, with a nod of her head Andy knew she meant what he thought that the inner circle wasn't his home or even his parents, it was and will always be with her. "Come home Andy" she pleaded as he lowered his hand back to his side. Andy closed his eyes gripping his hair as he turned away , he was trying to find the strength to do what he needed to do. He had promised himself that he would never walk away from her if she asked him to stay with her again but he was wrong.

Lorna had been right and he should have listened to her warning, he had opened himself up to a possibility of having everything but all he got was looks of disgust and pain. He needed to stand by his beliefs, he had gone through so much to give up now. "I'm sorry" he answered opening his eyes slapping his hands to his side before turning to face her, he saw the light of hope die in her eyes. Lauren's anger rose like a tsunami as she slipped on the stone mask that she had perfected since he left. If she was going to be selfish then wasn't going to show him he could hurt her. No number of bullets would ever come close to the pain he causes by pulling away from her.

"You're a fool" Lauren spat out her hands clenching into fists by her side, she was done pleading on deaf ears. "You believe in creating a world that never will be. Mutants have been around for decades maybe even longer and all there still is is war. Mindless killing on both sides. It will never stop". "We will make it stop, we will take over" Andy shot back, "No, what you will do is add to the chaos, not mend it" Lauren stated. "The inner circle is the only way" he voiced with conviction moving towards her but stopping when she raised her hand not wanting him near her.

"You don't see it, do you" Lauren said with a tired breath crossing her arms across her xhest. "You have everyone fooled including yourself" she finished with a slight frown. Andy didn't see where his sister was going with this, "What are you on about" he replied with confusion gracing his features. "I know the truth, I feel it. You dont believe in it, not completely. You hide and bury yourself with them because they make you feel powerful. Never a victim again right" Lauren bit at him knowing she was hitting a mark but she wasn't going to be the only one hurting right now.

Andy glared at her, his own anger doubling with each word that past her lips. He knew she only brought up his bullied past to hurt him but he still hated being reminded of a time where he was pushed down and worthless. Never again. "I am with the inner circle because I am fighting for mutantz, for freedom. I believe in our cause, they actually have resources to make a change. To put us on top where we belong. I stay because I am accepted unconditionally, I don't have to hide my powers or who I truly am. I am free" Andy answered seeing his own words striking Lauren.

"I accept you Andy" she replied closing the space between them unfolding her arms. "Who's lying now Lauren, I saw the way you and our parents looked at me" Andy stated moving out of her reach turning to face the lake, he didnt want her to see the pain in his eyes as he replayed that moment over and over in his head. Lauren wanted so badly to go to him and wrap him up in her arms but she forced herself not to move, her mind overruling her heart. Lauren knew she needed to be strong, it was the only way she was going to get through this. "Andy" she called reaching her hand out to lay her palm against his back. Her fingers ran up towards his shoulders, she could feel his body shiver under her touch but before she could hold onto him he shrugged her off and turned their eyes meeting on last time before he did what he did best. Leave.


	11. MeMentos

Oh My God. I know i am a crappy person and should definitely get these chapters out way sooner then now but oh well. I do promise though that i am going to post this one as well as two other ones. So hopefully all that read my story will welcome this silent apology.

Anyway The gifted is on episode 13 with only 3 more to go and i have seriously no clue on how this is going to end. I just hope that if it does tragically get cancelled we are not left with a cliff hanger or a stupid ending.

Here it is. A short one tho. Please review/Comment

I DO NOT own The Gifted or ANY of its characters

 **MeMento**

It had be so real. The loss, the pain, the agonizing emptiness of half of your very being was viciously ripped away. Lauren could picture it every time she closed her eyes, she had felt it all. She knew that her parents could never possible understand and the blonde did feel bad for not telling them the truth about her dream flashback but she knew that they would have babied her and it would have only start another argument between her mom and dad. Her mom desperately wanting her to do anything to reach the limits of her power and her dad looked at her worried, always on edge like she was going to jump up and suddenly go massacre a bunch of people.

Lauren couldn't explain it seeing what she saw. The murder of Andrea Von Strucker. It had been like she was there witnessing this tragic event, Andreas's scream echoed in her head. His cry was something Lauren never wanted to ever go through, if she ever lost Andy like that it would kill her. She knew Andy wasn't with her but he was still out there, alive, she can feel his presence even from the distance between and all she has to do is reach out and know she would feel him there. The fear of not having that connection anymore, not having half of your mind, body and soul was planted by the outcome of the original Fenris. She didn't know how Andreas went on.

The blonde made her way to her bedroom closing the double glass doors behind her, she loved her parents but recently they had become suffocating, her every move watched and judged so when she could grasp a few moments alone she took them with out thought. Her eyes searched her room finally landing on the object that had become so dear to her heart, the music box. The melody reached inside and soothed her, made her longing more bearable, Lauren walked over to her desk and pulled her chair out so she could sit down. Her right hand reached out to run her fingers over the top of the memento of her ancestors as she sat down her full attention on the box. 'Nothing this precious could ever be evil' she though as she used both hands to lift the lid open, releasing the soft lullaby. A smile instantly spread across her lips as the music flowed, she wondered what Andy would think about it, she wanted so badly to share with him all that she had learnt about their lineage, to tell him that maybe they weren't complete monsters. 'Because a love that strong couldn't be bad. What I feel shouldn't be bad right' she thought.

A soft hum slipped from her mouth as she closed her eyes followed the tune, she knew it off by heart. She let her mind wonder back to all the happy memories from her past, she quickly realised that most of them included Andy and wondered if they have always had this pull/connection to each other and have only just really took notice. A knock on her door brought her back to the present, "Lauren" her dad's voice seeped through the door. The blonde quickly shut the music box and stood up moving away to her bed, she didn't want her dad to catch her, he had made it perfectly clear how he felt about it and how he though it was affecting her, turning her evil. As she descended to perch on the end of her double bed her door softly opened revealing her permanent worried looking father. "Hey" she spoke pushing some hair behind her ear, hoping her couldn't pick up on her nervousness. "I wanted to check and see how you were doing. You know with everything" Reed asked leaning against the door frame, his eyes scanning her room until he spotted the thing that he had suggested his daughter to stay away from. He let out a deep sign of relief when he saw it was un-opened abandoned on her desk. "I'm fine dad, you don't have to worry. People get nightmares. It's normal" she answered his observation of the music box though didn't go unnoticed by her. "Lauren what happened was far from normal. You manifested your power to do something else in your sleep. A simple nightmare made you cut your draws in half" Reed stated as he ran his hand through his hair before crossing his arms. "Dad I''m fine. Can we just drop it" Lauren asked mimicking his actions and crossed her own arms pulling her sleeves over her hands, a defensive posture but she didn't care.

Reed nodded slightly, "O.K I will but remember you stay away from that thing for the rest of the day" he answered pointing at the music box. "I promise" she spoke, shocking herself how easy it was getting to lie to him. "Your mom and I need to go out for a few things will you be fine by yourself for a couple of hours" Reed inquired moving away from the door frame and further into her room, "Yea I should be good and I promise not to cut anything else in half" she joked earning a smile from the older man. Reed leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead "I love you Lauren and it's my job to worry and keep you safe, even when you don't agree" he said pulling back giving her shoulder a squeeze before turning to leave. "Dad" Lauren replied as she stood from the bed, "Yea" he answered turning his head to face her as he reached the door, "You know you can't protect me forever, right and I'm strong enough now to decide for myself. You have to let me chose" Lauren stated her eyes shone with tears because she hated what those words would do to her dad but she knew they needed to be said. Reed looked at her and his heart ached because even though she was now a powerful confident young woman she would always be his little girl in his eyes, he was scared he had already lost one child to his family's curse and he didn't want to lose Lauren. No further words were exchanged, all he did was give her a small nod and closed the door behind him.

Silence filled her room, Lauren reached up and wiped her wet cheeks from the tears of her tough love to her dad. She was finally alone again and all she could think about was going to open the music box. "Maybe a few minutes won't hurt" she thought out loud as she crossed her room and released the sound her whole being has been craving for.

Lauren let out a deep gust of breath as she lent against the closed apartment door of the landlord she had just threatened, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and the rush of power she had felt was amazing, it wasn't Fenris level but it still felt freeing. A smile grew on her mouth as she replayed the last few minutes in her head, he had be so scared and weak. Lauren at one moment thought he was going to pee himself, a small laugh slips out as she pushes herself off the door and heads down the hallway back to her family's apartment. The landlord had no right, they were good people and yes mutants but that doesn't make them bad. He was a bigot and Lauren showed him the error of his ways, 'He will not be bothering us again' she though as she continued her journey back home. She was proud of herself for actually going through with it, she nearly had chickened out twice when walking to his apartment, but she just closed her eyes took a deep breath in and softly hummed the tune that soothed her so well. It had given her the strength to carry one. Lauren turned the door knob and entered her home, her parents were both sat on the sofa together. They actually looked like they were having a nice moment and Lauren felt guilty for ruining it. "Were did you go" Reed asked from his place by Cailtin, "I went to the roof for some fresh air before bed" Lauren answered confidently, her lying skills coming in handy. "Did it help" Cailtin asked, "Yea it did, I feel a lot more calm. Well I'm going to turn in. Night" Lauren spoke as she bid her parents goodnight before heading to her room. "Night sweetie" her mom replied, "Night honey" Reed spoke.

She closed her door sealing her personal space, her eyes automatically sorted out the music box and newly discovered letter. "Just you and me" she said quietly smiling as she moved to her desk.


	12. hoMe

O.K so this episode was shockingly rubbish and disappointing.

I am honestly struggling to write about this one but i have given it a go so i do apologies in advance.

This one is short as well but I just couldn't add anymore

Please Review/Comment

I DO NOT OWN The Gifted or ANY of its characters

 **hoMe**

The car was silent as Cailtin and Lauren journeyed home. Cailtin was frustrated and angry with herself for taking this risk and resulting in it backfiring in her face. Her own brother betrayed them. Lauren was tired, she had loved using her powers and was glad she was strong enough to fight them off so they could escape but then she had to put those walls back up. The ones that she has to fortify when her parents are around, the ones that masks her want to not hide anymore, the fight she has to keep up to stay mad at Andy so she can bring him home. Her mind went back to their shared dream, she had kicked his ass and she would be lying if the pay back wasn't sweet but she was just so tired of fighting with him. All she wanted was to be with him, for him and herself to be happy, her everything craves him and it takes all the strength she has not to just run into his arms every time she sees him. Happiness was but a distant dream to her now.

Lately the only thing that helped was the music box, it washed over the emptiness inside her where Andy should be. Lauren would be lying if she hadn't notice the changes in some of the ways she wanted Andy, at first it was just a small void when she would be talking to guys but know she doesn't even look at another guy. She didn't know if this was a side effect from being apart for to long or it was just their connection screaming out to her, it weighs heavy on her the false smiles and the pretense that she is fine when truthfully she is dying inside. She wondered if this was punishment for the Von Struckers's actions and sins or for what her and Andy did in Atlanta, was she cursed to want what she shouldn't have or can't have.

How could she possibly tell her parents any of this, they say they understand but they can't be more wrong, they will never understand and if they found out that something inside her want everything with her other half of Fenirs they would call her a monster a freak like her ancestors. Lauren moved to lean her head against the cold glass of the door window, the chill easing her growing head ache. "Andy" she quietly softly moaned as she closed her eyes.

His heart was beating hard, he was afraid it would literally pump out of his chest but that fear wasn't alone he knew that this was related to Lauren. He could tell she was in trouble and that scared him more than anything. He started to pace back and forth bring his hand up to lay across his heart, a unnecessary action but it did comfort him that his body could feel her, their connection, it still took his breath away on how powerful it really is. His wear on his floor was stopped by the welcomed intrusion of the lovely Frost sisters, Andy informed them about what he was going through and the three women informed him that yes his sister was in danger but she wasn't anymore, she was safe.

Andy let out a sigh of relief at this new information and he could already feel his heart starting to settle, "So have you made a decision" Phoebe asked. "I want Lauren with me but maybe I shouldn't force it, she should decide for herself" Andy answered, he wasn't 100% sure that if he went down this path the outcome would be the one he wanted. He wasn't set on the idea of the end justified the means, they were talking about him letting them in on his dream meets with Lauren and they may not always be good but he still cherished any time he got to be with her and he didn't want to spoil/risk that. "Andy, today she got lucky but what about next time" Sophie stated crossing her arms, "You know she would be safer here with you, with all of us" Esme finished with a small smile.

"We know what she means to you Andy" Esme added stepping forward from her place between her sisters, "We know what it's like, we share a connection also but ours is just our minds linked, what you and Lauren have is different, special" Phoebe stated clasping her hands together behind her back. "It's your mind, body and soul that are one and you need to fully let go, to embrace it and that will show Lauren it's o.k to do the same" Sophie added. "But . . " Andy started rubbing the back of his neck unsure, "You will show her she can let go and fall because you will catch her, Like the promise you made to her in the park when you were teaching her to skateboard" Esme stated interrupting him earning a unreadable look from Andy, she nodded her head to the end of his bed signalling she wanted him to join her as she sits down, her sisters move to stand in-front of them.

The Frost sisters all shared a look silently agreeing on telling him what he needed to hear to agree to their plan. "Your ancestors Andreas and Andrea Von Strucker shared the same connection as you know, they thought as one, fought as one, lived as one and loved as one" Phoebe spoke grabbing Andy's attention, "What do you mean" he asked. Andy wondered how Andreas loved someone else enough to have a child with when he felt like this for someone else, his other half. He knew it was wrong but it didn't stop him from wanting Lauren, Rebecca had helped but it was just a sad time out, trying to trick himself for not wanting what he shouldn't want. When Lauren was around guys a un-settling feeling always seemed to sit in his chest and stomach, he just always ignored it as him being over protective but as time went on he just came to the realization that he believed no man will ever be worth of her. "You can have children without being in love Andy but Andreas didn't love anyone other than Andrea, with their connection nothing would ever come close" Sophie added shuffling her feet nervous, Andy's eyes following to the new source of information. "Andy what we are trying to say is that Otto Strucker was Andreas son but he was also the son of Andrea" Esme finished staring at the young man who's face was covered with many different conflicting emotions. "And people knew, people were actually fine with it" Andy questioned with a frown of confusion on his face, he couldn't imagine a world welcoming this. "The humans and some mutants didn't have the knowledge but their closest allies and hellfire club excepted them as they were" Phoebe spoke pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "They were soulmates, literally" Sophie added. "And Andy if Lauren is yours then that is what it is, because a connection like the two of you have is rare, rarer than rare and it shouldn't be wasted being apart" Esme stated with a small smile.

"Just because the Von Struckers were like that doesn't mean I'm . . " Andy started running a hand through his hair as he moved to stand up,thinking it was one thing but actually admitting it was completely different, that was road you couldn't do a u-turn on. "Andy don't lie to us, we read minds remember" Esme cut him off, "You and Lauren belong together, you always have and you always will. So why fight it. Be one, bring her here so she can help build the world we all want, a world of acceptance and freedom. Free to be who we are and to be with the ones we want" she finished. Andy stared out of his window, he didn't want to fight what he was feeling, what he had been feeling since that time in the park but he wasn't stupid he couldn't just open himself up to this. Andy didn't want to admit that his want and connection to Lauren was more than just power, it was love.

All the times he went to Lorna came to his head, how he would relate to her loss of Marcos to his loss of Lauren. One was a romantic relationship while his was suppose to be a sibling, but it was the only way he could describe it. He had done it again just earlier today, he asked for her opinion on this, on would she do this to Marcos if it meant them to be together, would she take the risk if the end result was being reunited with your love. That is all Andy wanted, he needed Lauren more than anything, his whole being craves her. This morning when he had found out how powerful she had gotten had only made him want to be reunited with her more, that and also made him a bit embarrassed that his sister kicked his ass. "No one will judge you or Lauren if this is what you both want. We promise" Sophie spoke pulling him from his thoughts, Andy turned to face the three blondes, "What if she doesn't feel the same" Andy whispered a hurt look on his face, "Trust us Andy, She is feeling exactly what you are. She wants to be with you as much as you with her" Esme answered getting up from her seat to stand with her sisters.

"Are we going through with it" They spoke in unison, Andy knew this was a make or break decision and he just prays it has the ending he and Lauren deserve. What he felt was right and nothing this good would ever be bad,right. "Ummm . . . Yes" he answered with a small smile. Some jumps need to be taken on pure faith.

"Perfect" The Frost Sister's replied in unison their eyes glowing blue.


	13. teMpted

I liked this episode, The best bits were obviously Lauren and Andy's, but Reed mad me so made in this episode.

Anyway wow 2 weeks till next episode. How can we wait so long.

Also WARNING I have thrown caution to the wind and blown past the line I committed not to cross and have let the sauce out of the bottle, so it does get a bit saucy so if you don't like don't read.

Please Review/ Comment

I DO NOT OWN The Gifted or ANY of its characters

 **teMpted**

Lauren couldn't remember a time when she was this exhausted, after she found out that the Inner Circle were after her she knew they would use Andy to get to her and Lauren wasn't stupid she knows herself and she knews that she would give in eventually to him. So here she was on her third energy drink trying to use any method to not fall asleep, it hurt though, the pain of going this long with out some kind of connection to him was killing her. Her only medicine was the sweet tune of her music box, it eased her fight because she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. The blonde was already fed up of fighting against what every cell inside was screaming for, it's wrong she tells herself over and over, she uses the guilt of her parents to punish her but the care was slowly slipping from its guard.

But the world was cruel again and her father ripped away the only thing saving her from drowning, he said he understood what she was going through but it was just laughable his attempt of comfort, it just made her angry and frustrated because he could never understand, only the Von Struckers can and their dead. She hated Reed for taking the music box away from her, it was her life line, her only hope to keep a foothold in this battle, 'But my father's fears and wants must always come first' she frustratingly though. Lauren tried to hum the lullaby as she sat by her desk nursing a nearly empty power drink but it didn't help, it just added to the loss of another thing that made her happy.

As the minutes ticked by Lauren could feel herself waving the white flag as her head slowly slipped lower to the surface of the desk. 'Maybe only a few seconds won't hurt' she thought.

It was as amazing as she had remembered. Fenris, the power, the connection, it was a flood of euphoria that came and washed all the weight that had been building pressure inside of her.

Andy just stared at her, he couldn't believe they had just done it. She had finally let go and embraced it, embraced him again. He silently thanked the Frost in his head knowing that they would hear him. 'Can you guys just give us a moment' He asked them in his thoughts, he wanted just a small time with just him and Lauren, his request was answered as he felt them slip from his mind. Andy let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her, he couldn't get enough, his eyes taking in everything. He feared that this time would be the same as the countless others of her leaving him the moment she saw him, but he couldn't have asked for a better outcome and he was forever in the Frosts debt if Lauren agrees to be with him.

"Lauren" He spoke running his thumb against the back of her hand, their hands still entwined earning a smile from her as she melts into his touch, "I'm done fighting" he finished stepping closer. Lauren stared up at him and squeezed his hand with hers, "Fighting" she asked a little confused. "I'm done with fighting this" he answered gesturing between them, "We belong together, you know it and so do I. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and i want to be as well and i will never be until we are together. I feel it Lauren, but i guess I've always felt it, and i know you do as well. All you have to do it let yourself fall" he finished as he reaches out to push her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

"I can't let myself do that Andy, If i stop fighting it i'm scared of what will happen. Its to much of a risk" Lauren answered her voice quivering as she leaned into his hand before he lowered it back to his side. The loss of the warmth made her pout which he smirked at, "Remember what i promised you" he asked staring deep into her eyes, "That day in the park" he added and he knew that she uncovered what he was referring to by the small smile on her lips and the shine of un-spilt tears in her eyes. "You promised you would catch me" Lauren whispered biting the corner of her lower lip, a habit she had only recently picked up but the action seemed to draw Andy's gaze to the contact he dared not take.

He gripped her hand in-between both of his and held on tight, "I always promise Lauren to be their to catch you" he softly vowed, those words were like a sledgehammer to Lauren's fortress and with a good solid hit her walls came crumbling down. She closed her eyes as a tear escaped shaking her head slightly before taking a step back pulling her hand from his. "I'm so tired Andy" she said opening her eyes to gaze at him, "I'm so tired of being here, in this same position. Afraid of the fear of letting go, the constant struggle to fight whats inside. When you left it would have been better if you just completely left but your presence lingers with me, I can feel you and it won't leave me alone". Andy stayed silent as she surrendered to the truth of what she has been going through, he could see what she meant though he did feel like he had it easier than her. He could feel her there and wanted to be with her but he also had something to strongly believe in, he wasn't fully committed to their reuniting because he didn't want to force her into something she wasn't ready for, just because he believed in something didn't mean she had too. "The loss and pain is just to real and there are things that time can not change or erase. I've tried so hard to make myself believe that your gone and whatever i do won't bring you back but something deep inside tell me different and i fight to hold onto that because even though i can feel you and am surrounded by people that care for me i still feel alone and unloved" she finished wiping a single tear from her face. "I don't want to feel like this anymore Andy, I'm not strong enough to fight it anymore" Lauren confessed, Andy had be scared for a second when she pulled away, he feared that maybe she was going to build those walls even higher and he wouldn't have the power to overcome them but hearing her truth and struggle gave him hope.

"Because . . . . I want you, I want to be with you, I am tired of going against our connection and if you . . . . If you promise we will find a way to make it work our way, then yes i will let go" she spoke her voice breaking through some words, a small but nervous smile graced her lip as she dug her nails into her palm hoping she was doing the right thing. "I promise that everything will be better together. Just you and me." he stated a beaming smile on his face, her words music to his ears, "I will never leave you ever again. We don't need anyone else, We're forever Lauren" Andy whispered moving closer staring deep into her eyes. So she did, she let go, Lauren was suddenly filled with a feeling she couldn't describe, it was a great feeling, the best she had ever experienced and she couldn't seem to find any words that would be worth enough, so in that moment she was going to jump and trust he would catch her because actions speak louder than words.

Lauren reached forwards her hands gripping the back of his neck and hair pulling him towards her hard, their bodies collide, their combined warmth seeping through their clothes. Their lips meet in a heated embrace and in that second Lauren felt all her pent up emotions wash away, she wasn't thinking anymore just feeling, she was letting herself completely over to their connection. Andy was taken by surprise at first when she pulled him to her, his hands went out and gripped her hips to stop himself from toppling them over, he had thought she was going to hug him but when her lips touch his something like Fenris exploded inside him. For so long they have had limited contact and it had been frustrating on him but this was like home to him and he never wanted to leave. He wanted to say something, to tell her how much she means to him but he feared he would ruin it and she would cut him off again.

It happened so fast but as he felt her fingers run through his hair on the back of his head gripping as she pulled him towards her their eyes briefly met, it was like time had stopped for that moment, it is a small forever they could keep but as their lips crashed together time came rushing back into an explosion.

Andy gripped her tighter as his one hand firmly held her waist as the other let his fingers brush against the skin of her side just under her top, their lips moved hungrily against each other, Lauren gripped harder on his neck wanting him closer. Andy felt Lauren run her tongue across his lower lip silently asking for entry which was granted insistently. There was no battle for dominance, they were both equal and it was more of a dance then a fight, Lauren let out a moan into his mouth as he pulled her closer to him, his hips grinding against hers. Andy smirked loving that he was having this affect on her, without one of them knowing they had moved towards the edge wall of the rooftop and her jacket had suddenly disappeared. Andy moved Lauren so she was in-between himself and the wall, he pressed her hard against it not once did they break their heated kiss. Lauren leaned back against the wall putting all her weight against it, she ran one of her hands down his chest till the edge of where his top and trousers meet. Her fingers lifted the end of his top and she slowly ran her hand over his body until going around to his back and used the skin on skin contact to pull him closer. The feel of his skin brought shivers through her body, it was like they both knew what and where the other wanted to be touched, and when they did both shared in the burst of pleasure it released.

While Lauren did her exploring Andy didn't waste his time to do his own, his both hands now found a place under her top on her side, his arms bunching her top to just under her chest, he can feel the warmth of her bare stomach on his bare skin from where Lauren had her own hand under his top. It felt amazing to have nothing between them, he pulled another deep moan from the blonde's lips as he grinded against her again this time using the wall to part her legs a bit so he could make more contact. Lauren had never gone this far with a guy but she felt right with Andy, she could feel how much he wanted this and it was turning her on feeling his need for her. With every hard thrust he would grip her tighter and she was finding it hard not to moan with his every movement.

As he continued his sweet torture between her legs she spread her legs wider apart wanting him closer, he caressed her side as he moved it down to grip her left thigh. He firmed his hold before pulling it up wrapping it around his waist, the new angle please Lauren as she let out a loud moan of his name when his thrust hit her slow but hard. Hearing his name fall from her lips in such a way made him want to take her then and there. As their lower body moved together both not getting enough of the blissful friction she slowed their heated kiss, loving the feel of his tongue caressing against hers she decided to be a bit daring and she takes his bottom lip between her teeth and softly bites earning a small groan from him, Lauren felt his lower half twitch against her, she smiled at her accomplishment before he crashed his mouth against hers again. Andy's hips started to grind harder and faster against her as he slowly moves his hand from his grip on her thigh across her hip and in-between them to the top of her trousers, his fingers fumbled with the button as he pulled from their kiss silently asked her if she was ok with this and she gave him a simple nod, she was flying on cloud 9 and she would say yes to anything right now.

He undid her button both staring deeply at one another, their breaths both panting, Andy softly rubbed her skin pf her stomach before he slowly slipped his fingers inside, he could feel the edge of her underwear and he was nervous but when Lauren moan his name against his neck it filled him with confidence. His fingertips broke under the edge and started to move to were they both want and need them to be, "You and Me, we can have all of this" Andy whispered against the shell of her ear, Lauren planted small trail of kisses up his neck back to his mouth. "When you join me at the Inner Circle, we can have everything" he finished against her lips as his fingers moved lower wanting to feel that sweet spot.

Those words were like a bucket of cold water to her, Lauren's eyes shot open and used her powers and forced a shield between them and pushed him away, ripping his hands off of her. Andy stumbled back confused but managed to stay on his feet, "Lauren . . . what are you" he started moving towards her but she put up another shield. "This is what this was all about. Me joining the Inner Circle. This was always your plan to get me. I'm so stupid, i believed you but I should have known you wouldn't leave them for me. You said you and me forever not you, me and the Inner circle. You know I hate them and would never join them not even for you" Lauren yelled at him, "Yes Lauren i want you to join me, the inner circle is whats best for us but all of this wasn't a lie, we do belong together. This proves it" he stated wanting to go to her but knew she would force him away again. "No this is you manipulating me. Using me because i've beat you and their scared I will win, The Inner Circle is not whats best for us, Its what you think is best for you. Being selfish like always. . . . This was wrong, what we did was wrong. What we are is wrong" Lauren snapped back her eyes filled with tears, "You don't meant that" Andy yelled back, "Yes i do, I should have been stronger, This will never happen again" Lauren vowed as she runs to the door on the roof, Andy moving to stop her but she used her powers again and forced him back. "Lauren wait . .. . Lauren Wait" he yelled but it was to late.

Lauren felt ashamed, how could she have let this happen, to just go along with this and fall deeper into the curse of Fenris. This was wrong and she knew she needed to do anything to stop it from ever happening again.

"I thought you said she was coming" Esme spoke, "You said she would be here" Sophie added.

Andy couldn't speak he had felt her coming to him, he knew he did. He didn't know what had changed her mind but he could feel it inside that she was drawing near to him, being reunited again and change for him to apologies for what had happened between then but then it stopped. It didn't just stop it was gone, he couldn't feel her anymore. Dread filled him because the first thought that came to him was that something happened to her and she was taken from him but this felt sudden and different, it felt like a wall had been built and he was on the outside of his own home. It knocked him back, he was confused, hurt, angry and scared that this was it for them, what had she done.

He turned towards the Frosts "She was coming but . . . . I can't feel her anymore".


	14. calaMity

I am so Sorry. I am trying really hard to finish this but things just keep getting in the way. I finally got a day to actually sit and write so I do apologies if it's not up to standard but here it is.

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this and have like my work. I even am thankful for the people who left negative criticism because that also helps me improve on making my writing that much stronger. Also thank you for those who stayed with me all till this end, but fingers crossed we are lucky and get a Season 3 on streaming service.

Anyway enough of my babbling here is what you have all been waiting for.

I DO NOT own The Gifted or any of its characters.

 **calaMity**

Loneliness in its purest form. Andy was surrounded by people, his new family/his cause that should be enough for him but honestly it had all just become a band aid, a dam to hold back the pain that had become his life. He had never felt like this before, being away from Lauren had been numbing but he had coped but this was different, this was just nothing. A long empty abyss, her presence their connection now a huge void, lost from him, no cut from him.

He had hated not being with her but to be able to still feel her, to visit her, she numbed all the pain, she helped him escape even if it was for a few moments but now he had gambled that away, he had pushed and pushed and wanted them to be together so bad. Andy knew he had made a mistake listening to the Frosts, he let them get inside his head, literally, but never did he think this could be the result of his actions. If he thought for a second he could lose Lauren like this he would have thrown this all away and just gone back to her, but now it was to late, he felt he couldn't go back now, he had willingly hurt people and liked it, he saw himself as a monster and Andy knew he couldn't blame Lauren for anything, she saw his dark core and let him go.

Andy drew into himself as the day bled into nightfall, he wouldn't speak to anyone just spent his time training, that is where Lorna found him. The training room was filled with a row of large walls all made up of different materials, lined up like dominions one stronger than the next. The green haired mutant watched from above as Andy just kept smashing through wall after wall the hurt and pain clear on his face, Esme had told her what had happened and Lorna knew she needed to see how Andy was dealing with it, she really did feel for him as the sound of destruction filled the room. She knew what it was like to be severed from a loved one and how nothing she could say would help or mean anything to him. Andy and Lauren's connection was special she knew that and her friend hadn't shared a lot on the topic to know the full depth or details their bond entailed but the one thing Lorna definitely knew was his sister was never far from his thoughts.

With each pull of his powers he could feel the ease of his destruction, over and over he destroys and runs to the next one. 'It's what I do best' he thought. Andy knew he had caused this, he only had himself to blame, he had seen a future where he could have everything he had ever wanted/needed but he had reached out and destroyed it, he had pulled to hard and it all crumbled away between his fingers. Whatever Lauren did to break away from him he didn't put it on her, he left her no chose and he believed this was his punishment.

He took in a deep breath as he slowed down, the rage and hurt bubbles to the surface of his heart, he stops in-front of the many walls that block his path, his fists clench at his sides as he stares a the blank obstacle his breathing the only sound filling the room. Andy hadn't even bothered to change from his jeans, t-shirt and jacket into his usual training gear when he got back, he didn't want to stop, he didn't want to think because he knew if he did his mind/body/soul would try to react out to feel her and he couldn't take finding nothing again.

As his thoughts ran wild he kept telling himself that maybe he did deserve this, he should feel this pain, let it destroy him so he couldn't hurt anyone else. Andy could feel his power growing with every wave of emotion, it poured out of him reaching out to grasp and rip apart anything in its way. Lorna jumped out of her seat when the walls of the training and observation room started to shake, she quickly looked back at Andy and could see that he had given over fully to his powers. Lorna ran out of the room, knowing she needed to act fast to get help. Her worry growing with each second as she felt his power shaking the walls chasing her down the hallway.

Andy didn't care anymore, he felt like destruction is all he is capable of, forever cursed to hurt people, people he would rather die then hurt. So he though 'Why Not, Why not give over, Why not submit to the inevitable', he had already lost Lauren so he felt like what did he have left. He thought that maybe he was doing the world a favor if he just ended it now, so Andy closed his eyes and waited for the loneliness/emptiness to take him as well.

Lorna and the Frost sisters ran into the quaking training room, the whole floor was littered with the rubble of the walls Andy was using for practice. The room was trembling threatening to be pulled apart at any moment, "Do it now" Lorna yelled at the,, "Are you sure" Esme stared, "Well I'm sure I don't want Andy to bring down the walls and rood and kill himself along with all of us" Lorna snapped back. The Frosts' eyes glowed an icy blue as their hive mind reached out to slip into the Strucker's brain, "Time to sleep" they spoke in unison. As the last word left there lips the shaking slowly subsided and Andy fell to the ground.

Lorna rushed to his side, "He's fine just sleeping" Phoebe spoke crossing her arms, "Like we asked" Sophie added. "Is this all because of Lauren" Lorna asked reaching out to lay him on his back, the green haired mutant stared at the boy who had become her best friend, she knew their powers could be affected by their emotions but Andy had been willing to destroy everything, Lorna couldn't imagine the pain he was suffering and felt so guilty she hadn't been there for him lately. 'Andy We need to leave this place, it's slowly killing us' she thought. "Yes" Esme answered a worried expression on her face, she never did like using her powers on her friends or using her power to make a mutant use theirs or stop them from using theirs. She knew she didn't have a choice or Andy would have ended up bring it all down on top of them killing them but still she hoped he wouldn't hold it against her. "But why, I know they have a connection but for him to do this" Lorna said gesturing to the chaos of the training room, "I know lose, I had to let Marcos go, I had to leave my daughter but this is more" she finished before using her powers to control the small metal buttons on his clothes to lift him from the floor, she couldn't leave him here but knew she couldn't carry him without any help. "Well they are more" Phoebe answered rolling her eyes getting bored of all of this, "Phoebe shut up" Esme snapped glaring at her sister, "Why not tell her"Sophie shrugged siding with her sister. "Because it's nothing to do with us, it's between Andy and Lauren and no-one else's business. Not even ours" Esme stated with a stern look on her face. "Andy trusted us, we shouldn't break that" Esme added, it really meant a lot that he had let them try to help him with Lauren but when they had been in his head and witnessed their connection it had shocked Esme how pure it had felt and she didn't want to betray the strucker who had given them a glimpse into something that meant everything to him.

"If it's hurting him, if it's putting him through this much pain then I should know, I care for him and I want to protect him but I need to know why he is going through this" Lorna said raising her voice turning her gaze from Andy to the sisters, she had enough of the lies and it did sting that he had confided in the Frosts and not her but that didn't matter he friend was going obviously going through something that was killing him and she just wanted to help. "Tell Me now" she stated. "Well" Phoebe started, "You see" Sophie continued, "Lorna, Andy and Lauren's connection is strong, like really strong. Way stronger than the one I have with my sisters, it goes deeper, like mind, body and soul deep" Esme finished moving to stand facing the green haired mutant. "Yes I know this" Lorna replied rolling her eyes, "No you don't" Esme snapped, "The Von Struckers had that same connection, Fenris, When you have that type of connection with someone, anyone it's more than love, more than just two people. You are everything with that person, every though, feeling, want and need. You are one and . . . . . lines, social lines, society lines can get lost or they don't/can't apply" She finished. Lorna took a moment to let this new information sink in, "Do you understand" Esme asked, "Yes" she nodded slowly giving the younger Strucker a quick glance, the news didn't shock her now that she thought about it she could see it. Lorna replayed their conversations over in her head and she could clearly see how similar Andy's lose of Lauren was like her lose of Marcos. She wasn't going to say that it was the normal and that people will ever except it but neither are mutants, a connection like theirs should never be judged, not by her or anyone.

'Esme is right, it isn't my place or business, it doesn't change the friendship between Andy and I or the respect I have for Lauren' Lorna thought, "Will you tell him you know" Esme asked as Lorna moved pasted her, her green power keeping Andy floating in front as she walked. "No . . I will let him or both of them tell me and the world when they are ready" She replied with a deep sigh before stepping through the doorway.

'This must be what withdrawal feels like' Lauren though as a small wave of pain trembled through her body. The blonde hadn't left her bed for the past two days, the pain had been unbearable. At first the serum had been a welcome numbness, she had felt nothing and nothing is what she needed. Lauren had been so close to going to Andy, to the inner circle, it scared to think that just because she wanted/needed to be with him that she would give up everything she believes in to just be together again but when all that went away she had been revealed, if only then she had known she had been trading a fight against giving in to their connection for something far worse.

The serum only worked for a small period of time so Lauren found herself needing more to keep the all consuming numbness present but lately the want and the yearning to be connected with Andy again was coming back stronger and with a vengeance. Lauren knew it had been wrong to say yes to her dad to use the serum but she didn't know what else to do, Andy's pull was to strong and Lauren knew she would give in, like always but after what happened between them in their last meeting she couldn't risk it again.

At night her mind betrayed her and she keeps replaying their kiss and intimate moment together, it had been everything she thought it would be, she could still feel his lips on hers, like a haunted kiss from a memory long past, her body missed the feel of him pressed against hers, so close they could be one. She yearned to feel his want for her against her own, the sweet sounds he would pull from her and the groans she would rip from inside him but she fights the feelings off. 'It wasn't real, only a dream' She kept thinking but knew she was just lying to herself.

Reed and Caitlin had gone out to help John and Marcos with something, Lauren hadn't been fit to go and without any powers she was no help to anyone, so she had the apartment all to herself and for the first time Lauren felt actually completely alone, her parents hadn't wanted to leave her knowing the struggle their daughter was going through but she had insisted she was fine and she would be fine for a few hours by herself, she even got changed out of her Pjs into ripped jeans and a green long sleeved v neck top to prove a point. As she sat on the sofa taking in the emptiness of her surroundings the loneliness started to seep in.

Deep in her heart she excepted that Andy was the only one for her, that every boyfriend or guy she had been with never made her feel a fraction of what he does but as much as every cell wanted/needed him Lauren knew they would never be welcomed, not by their friends, the world and especially their parents. 'It would destroy them' She thought as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She knew no-one would understand, only the original Fenris.

Lauren let out a deep frustrated sign running her fingers through her long golden strands, her gaze jumping to a small timer going off in the kitchen. "Time for another shot" she muttered to herself as she stood up and walked towards the annoying ringing. On the table laid a syringe and a small cooking clock, Lauren reached out and pressed her fingers against the button on top silencing the timer's ringing. She hesitantly picked up the needle filled with the liquid crutch she had been using to call a time out to the madness that was her world. Another wave of pain spasm through her, her fingers gripping around the edge of the table top for support trying to fight through it, tears spilled from her eyes 'Is this better' she though, 'Is this what it's going to be like, being away from him'. As another tremble went through her nearly bringing her to her knees she made a decision, Lauren was done. Done fighting, she was done with the pain, if this was the right thing to do then it shouldn't be this hard. The blonde slammed the syringe back onto the table. She had chosen. Acceptance was her mission now.


	15. Monster

Another Chapter like i promised.

Warning this will include some intimate moments for the characters so if that is not your thing move to next chapter.

I DO NOT own The gifted or any of it's characters.

 **Monster**

Lauren hadn't wanted to let him go. "Is this real" she whispered against his neck as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck pulling them closer together, "I'm home" Andy whispered back against the shell of her ear. He had gripped her waist tighter closing his eyes just reveling in the feel of her again, he wanted to say so much to her but then hadn't been the right moment. They weren't alone, their parents were with them.

The Struckers reunion had been a long time over due, Caitlin couldn't stop staring at Andy and Reed was just happy his family was complete again, both of them obvious to what was under their noses. Lauren and Andy hadn't taken their eyes off each other, not when they all sat and had a well waited family talk or when they all sat around the kitchen table and had a meal.

Not long after Caitlin and Reed excused themselves and left to see how John was doing, Andy had informed them that Lorna was back as well so they knew her and Marcos would need some time alone.

So that left Lauren and Andy in the apartment alone, both didn't utter a word, a blanket of awkwardness was wrapped around them and both were not use to feeling like this in each others presence, the embers of their connection was starting to ignite again but it still wasn't to it full blaze. "We need to talk" Lauren stated as she got up from the table and without another word walked into her bedroom, Andy knew that they had so much to clear up before starting to fully learn and accept what was between them, so without an answer he just got up and followed her inside. "Close the doors" she spoke before turning to face him leaning against her desk table, Andy did as he was told using his powers to pull the glass doors shut, Lauren knew their parents were out but she didn't want to risk what they needed to discuss getting out. "Anything else" Andy said pulling the curtains on the glass door shut so if their parents did come back then they still had some privacy. "I'm sorry" Lauren spoke softly gripping the edge of the table with tears in her eyes, "Why are you sorry" Andy asked with a confused frown on his face, "Lauren i'm the one who should be on his knees begging for your forgiveness, You have nothing to be sorry for. This was all me, I thought you would never accept me. The darkness that I have. I am the monster" he finished the hurt clear on his face. "Don't" she snapped, "You are not a monster, you were never a monster". "But i hurt people, I killed people and liked it Lauren" Andy replied taking a step toward her, he doesn't want her to let him off easy, he deserved her hate. "I know, I've killed people as well Andy, I liked it. Our father liked it as well. The power feels amazing, I don't care anymore Andy. You are home and the darkness inside you is something we share together, something we will deal together. It's how it should have been from the start" Lauren said moving away from the desk and taking a step toward him. "I'm so sorry that i took the serum" she added her voice breaking, "Don't be, I forced you to that, it was the only choice you had" Andy replied not wanting Lauren to blame herself for anything, he caused this not her, he left her.

"No Andy I should never have done that to myself, to us. I used it knowing what it would do and I just cut our connection like it was nothing. There is always a choice, I could have chosen y. . . " she started but stopping herself from her confession but they both knew what she was going to say. Andy's corner of his lips turned up slightly, he liked the fact that she wanted to chose him,"And then both of us would be in the inner circle and I'm glad that didn't happen. I wanted to be with you so bad Lauren but I shouldn't have used our connection to force a belief onto you" Andy stated taking another step to her. "You don't believe in it anymore" She questioned staring up at him, "I believe that this world isn't fair, I believe that mutants should have a say and be equal, I believe we should fight for that but most of all I believe in Fenris, I believe in us and I won't go against that ever again" he vowed moving his hand to take hers but stopped himself before letting it fall back to his side. The last time they had connected was in their dream and Andy wasn't sure if Lauren wanted him completely like he did her. "Promise" Lauren asked with a single tear spilling onto her cheek, "I will never leave you again Lauren, I promise" he answered wiping the tears from her face, as his hand cupped her cheek she closed her eyes and lent into his touch. She had missed the feel of his skin on hers and this simple innocent contact was making her insides scream for him, "The whole world can fight and burn for all I care but I will be there with you, right by your side. Whatever you need me to be" Andy spoke softly to her. His words washed over, Lauren gave a small nod accepting his vow before opening her eyes to stare into his. "I love you" she breathed out, "Of course i do, I've never stopped, I'm so tired of fighting it all. You came back to me, to us and I should come back to you" she finished biting her lips, her hands fiddling nervously at her side

Andy was taken back by what Lauren had just said, he was ready to accept that she thought what they had previously shared back in their dream was a mistake and to go back being just her brother, he thought that he was the one that had pushed her to fully give in to the completeness of their connection and that she didn't want it like he did, she just got caught up in the moment. "I love you too, till the end and beyond Lauren" he stated moving his hand from her face slowly tracing his fingertips down her arm towards her hand before letting it fall back to his side, the lose of physical contacted hit Lauren like a brick wall. "We have much more to talk through and this is far from being the way it was, we can't just sweep everything that has happened under the rug and forget and I won't forget Andy but . . . ." she started but decided for the moment to through reason out the window. Lauren closed the last few inches of space between them, their bodies just brushing against each other as they breathed in and out. "Kiss me" she whispered with a small smile, Andy didn't have to be told twice.

His one hand reached out and gripped her hip pulling her flush against his body while the other one slipped under her hair to the base of her neck, "Are you sure Lauren" Andy asked his breath fanning over her lips, he needs her so badly but wanted her to feel the same, he couldn't take it if they gave in now just for her to pull away again or worse regret it. "Yes" she answered her hand reaching out gripping the fabric of his top pulling him that much closer before slammed her lips against his.

'This was finally home' Andy thought. He didn't wait long before reacting to the kiss, he used his hand on her neck to tilt her head slightly back so he could kiss her deeply, his lips moved against hers slow and sensual he wanted to soak up every second of this. Lauren loosened her grip on his top moving one of her hand up slipping it behind his neck letting her fingers seep through the blonde locks on his head, her other hand being more adventurous and ventured down to the edge of his top before slipping under, her need to feel his bare skin was to much for her to deny. Her hand smoothed over his hip pulling him closer, Andy moaned against her lips loving the feeling of her hand on his body. His tongue ran across her lower lips begging for entrance which was given without any hesitation, they both could feel the want for each other like with every drink they took the thirstier they got. Their kiss started to get more heated and wild both not getting enough of the other, Andy stumbled them back against her desk, Lauren let out a groan as her back hit the edge "Sorry" he mumbled against her lips earning a small giggle from her. He let his hands travel to the back of her thighs his fingers gliding over the jean fabric before taking a firm grip and lifting her up onto the surface, the dance of their mouths not breaking once. Lauren spread her legs pulling him in-between so he was flat against her and with a roll of her hips she grinded against him. She could feel his want for her through his trousers and she loved how powerful that made her feel. Andy let out a groan as she moved her hips against him, his one hand gripped her waist harder before thrusting his want against hers. Lauren let out a loud moan breaking their kiss her eyes opening to stare at him as he continued his sweet torture.

Andy moved forward capturing her lips again as their bodies moved against each other, their clothes being the only barrier from stopping them being fully complete. He hadn't kissed many girls before Rebecca being the most resent but none of them could ever compare to Lauren. He moved his hands to the edge of her top before taking it in his grasp and in one swift motion he raised it up over her head and threw it behind him, his eyes took in her beauty. "You need to play fair, this has to go as well" she joked smiling pulling at his own shirt, Andy let out a chuckle before pulling his top over his head and tossing to the floor. "Happy" he asked smirking, "Yes" she answered lifting her hands to his bare shoulders their eyes not leaving each others before running them down over his chest, her nails tickling his skin moving down his stomach before gripping the edge of his trousers. Lauren leaned forward breaking their gaze and planted a kiss on his chest where his heart should be, the simple gesture meant the world to him he felt like she truly accepted him for all his bad and his good "Very happy" she muttered against his skin. "Do you like this bra" Andy asked a playful smirk on his lips, "Its fine why" Lauren answered leaning back so they are face to face with a curious frown on her brow, "Well if we are being technical we are not even, my top half is fully naked of any clothing and yours still seem to have one thing left to lose" he stated with a cheeky smile, Lauren looked down at the plain white lace bra she still wore before returning her gaze to him. "You seem to be right" she smirked biting her lower lip, "I do think you have the means to correct this" she teased. "You sure" he asked again, Andy wanted Lauren to be 100% into this as he was, with no forcing from him or any regrets from her, Lauren nodded and was very grateful how he was treating her. With a wave of his hand he used his powers to rip the bra apart letting the pieces fall to the desk top, Lauren has had sex once before but never was she as nervous as she was now, she fought against the feeling to cover herself up as she sat there and let his eyes wash over her. "You are perfect" he muttered as he took in the goddess that sat before him, he could see the worry on her face so he placed a finger under her chin raising her to his face before his lips crashing against hers, it felt like it would never be enough for them.

The feel of their bare chests against each other was like living electricity flowing through them, his one arm circled around her waist pulling her closer while his other hand traced up her side. His fingers brushed the side of her chest sending a pleasurable shiver through her body, his thumb caressing circles on the side of her breast. Her hands slipped down between them her fingers finding the button of his trousers, she wasn't long before opening all the fastenings. "Off" she moaned against his lips tugging at his jeans, Andy smirked against her lips before taking a step back breaking all contact with her. Lauren pouted hating the sudden coldness that filled her from his lose, Andy kicked off his shoes and socks before placing his hands on hips and pushes his trousers down. "Your turn" he spoke his eyes full of sexual hunger as he walks back to her, Andy wasn't the most fittest guy or the most muscled guy but Lauren felt like she was going to faint with want as she watches him come to her in just his black boxer briefs. He placed his hands on her jean covered legs and parted them so he could stand close, Lauren lent her hands back behind her on the desk, the action resulting in a very good view for Andy. He lent forward over her and place a open mouth kiss on her neck pulling a moan from her lips, he moved his lips down over her chest giving each of her breasts some special attention before carrying his trail down her stomach to the waist of her jeans.

Andy used his teeth to unbutton her trousers and pull down the zip his eyes never leaving her, he liked to see the want and need for him in her gaze. It nearly made him exploded right there, "Stop torturing me and just take them off" she groaned in frustration/pleasure as he licked his way back up her body. Andy smiled as he did what he was told, his hands gripped the waistband of her jeans and with some help from her lifting herself he pulled the jeans down her legs and added them to the growing pile of clothes. She was wearing black lace thong that nearly brought Andy to his knees, he stepped back into her legs his one hand clutching her waist pulling her further to the edge and right up against him while the other gripped her knee raising her leg to wrap around his waist. The feel of each other so close but still not enough was mind blowing torture for them, she could feel how hard he was for her and he could feel how ready she was for him. Their lips met starting their heated dance again both thrusting and grinding against each other, Andy traveled his hand from her thigh back to her hip his fingers slipping into the lining of her underwear, his fingers caressed where her leg and hip meets. "Andy" Lauren moans her one hand back gripping his white blonde locks not wanting to break the kiss while the other clutched onto his back, she lets out another moan as he thrusts against her harder, his fingers slowly moving across slipping between them resting on her stomach. "Please" he groaned against her mouth, he needed to feel her, Lauren knew what he wanted and truthfully her body was screaming for it. She quickly nodded pulling him deeper into the kiss, his arm kept her firmly against him as his fingers slipped inside her underwear, he went slowly so if she changed her mind he would stop immediately. Lauren automatically spread her legs wider, it was her body taking over begging for him to be one with her again, the first thing he felt was how wet she was for him, his fingers glided between her southern lips and quickly found the sweet bundle of nerves that as soon as he ran one stroke over it she cried out for him and bucked against his hand. Lauren pulled her mouth away, small moans and his name spilling from her lips as he continued to rub her clit over and over again, "Look at me, please Lauren" he asked his finger picking up speed loving the feeling he got hearing her moan his name, Lauren opened her eyes and was surprised she could see straight because she felt like she was on the edge of the world and only Andy was there to catch her, their eyes met and he mouth 'I love you' to her.

Andy replaces his finger with his thumb and he moves his hand deeper inside her underwear, his fingertip finally finding the sweet spot they had both been wanting him to. "I love you too" she moaned as his thumb pressed harder against her, with their gaze never breaking Andy slowly slipped his finger inside her, the feel of her warm walls hugging around his digit made him twitch against her, Lauren felt like she was on cloud 9 and that she was about to explode like a firework, both leant towards the other resting their foreheads against each other. Out and in, out and in a steady rhythm he kept to, he slipped another finger inside stretching her loving the feel of her thrusting against him, sweet moans tumbling from her lips. "Oh God Andy please" she moaned not knowing exactly what she was asking for but she was begging him for something. He could feel her getting closer to her release so he withdrew from her warmth and slipped back out of her underwear, "Wait, why" She groaned at his sudden stop of pleasure, "I want our first time to be as one" he answered placing a kiss to her lips, "And I really don't want to explode in my boxers" he joked but deep down he knew he wouldn't last that much longer so he really wanted and needed to be inside her himself. Lauren smiled "I thought you were going to leave me then" she said her hand stroking his neck, Andy chuckled before reaching for her wrist and places her hand on the hard bulge in his boxers, "I will never leave you, but I really really need to be with you . . . .like now" he answered with a smirk. Lauren cupped her hand around his covered member rubbing her hand against it, Andy closed his eyes and let out a groan at her action "I need you to" she teased against his lips. In that moment Andy snapped, his lips crashes against hers, his tongue seeking hers and with a turn of his hand a ripping sound filled the air. He had used his powers to shred the last two articles of clothing they both had on, both now was as bare as the day they came into this world.

Lauren lifted her other leg so her both legs were wrapped around him as her hands gripped his neck and hair, Andy wrapped his arm around her waist while the other gripped her ass using his hold to steady her as he lifts her up. He secures his grip on her as he walks them to her bed, their kiss slowly turning more sensual with each step. When Andy's legs felt the edge of her bed he slowly turns them around before sitting down on it, she can feel him at her entrance so she uses this new position to lower herself onto his hard throbbing dick, with each inch she goes down they both moan with pleasure against each others mouths. "God you feel so good" he groans, "I want more" she pleads. Andy holds her waist firmly and with the last couple of inches he slams her down onto him while he thrusts up into her, Lauren lets out a scream and she thanked god their parents were to far away to hear her. It made him feel powerful to hear how much pleasure she was getting from him, they slip into a steady rhythm slow, deep and hard. They met each other thrust by thrust, moan by moan both feeling as one, both becoming one. Lauren held onto him tight as they made love her one hand holding onto his neck, he held her in position with his one arm the other tracing her side moving down towards her hand. Their fingers brushed against each other as they moved as one, Lauren making the first move she entwines her fingers between his while Andy uses the grip to pull her hand flush against his own. That is when they felt it. Fenris.

Their connection ignited like a nuclear bomb. The feel of their power with the feel of their bodies joined was nearly to much pleasure they both could take. They could feel each other nearly close to climax, Lauren's walls were clutching his dick harder every time he moved out and then it filled her with euphoria every time he crashed up inside her. Andy knew he couldn't hold on any longer and didn't want to go over without her, this was it for him, he knew there would be no one else after this, no one would ever come close. The power and pleasure was growing and climb until it full consumed them, their orgasms erupted through them both loudly moaning each others name as they found their euphoria together. Lauren ripped her hand away quickly before they did any damage, she clutches his shoulders as she rode out her orgasm her forehead resting against his, Andy holding her waist as he spilled his last drop into her.

"That was . . " Lauren spoke breathlessly, her walls still twitching from the love she had just shared with Andy, "Yea I know .. . . You were . . . great . . no amazing" Andy replied equally as breathless. She smiled at his words, "You were pretty amazing yourself" she complemented kissing his cheek. Andy smiled at her, he was actually grateful for her words because this had been his first time and he was glad he could give her all that she deserves. "I love you" she added running her fingers through his hair before stroking his neck, "I love you too" he stated pulling her in for a quick loving kiss, as they broke a noise like the front door opening reached their ears. Both froze and looked at each other, "Mom and Dad" he whispered, Lauren quickly got off his lap both letting out a groan as his dick slips out of her. "Quickly you go into the bathroom, have a shower" Lauren spoke while she rushes around the room picking up all their clothes, "What will you do" he asked not wanting to leave her to deal with their parents, "I will think of something just go" she replied pushing him towards her en-suite. Andy quickly turned giving her a kiss before doing as he was told and entering the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut Lauren ran to her draws and pulled on some pjs shorts and top before dragging her hair up into a messy bun, she made quickly work of folding his clothes and hiding the ruined clothing that Andy had ripped. Lauren smirked as she picked up what was left of her underwear, a flash of what just happened entered her mind and she wished she could go join him in the shower.

The handle of her bedroom doors started to move and she quickly put up a bubbled force field so she could continue hiding the evidence of what her and Andy had been doing. "Lauren how come the door is locked" her father's voice mumbled through the door, "Is Andy in there with you" her mother's voice joined his, with a last spray of her perfume to mask the smell of the activity that happened in her room she walked to the door and got rid of her force field and opened the door.

"Hey, hows John" Lauren asked clearing her throat, "He's . . He's fine. Why didn't the door open" Reed asked, "Umm Andy closed it using his powers and I guess he must have pulled it off its hinges a bit so it keeps getting stuck" she replied silently impressed how easy she answered that, 'Well technically I'm not lying' She thought as she moved away from the door letting her parents in. "Where's Andy" Caitlin asked following her daughter into her room, "He's in the shower, I've given him a pair of dad's lounge trousers to change into for bed, He didn't bring anything with him so . . " Lauren answered moving to stand next to her bed. "Oh no that's good sweetie" Caitlin replied sending her daughter a smile, "I'm just glad we are all back together" Reed added pulling his wife into a side hug. "Well I thought Andy could crash in here tonight instead of the couch and then we can discuss everything tomorrow" Lauren suggested moving her hand to pull her duvet straight, "Yea that should be fine" Reed answered, "Just as long as you to don't stay up to late now, I remember when you two use to make sheet forts and stay up all night" Caitlin said leaning into her husbands arms, she was so happy to have her son back. "I promise Mom no late night for us" Lauren replied moving to give each of them a kiss and hug goodnight. "Night sweetie" Caitlin spoke as her and Reed left their daughters room.

Lauren let out a sigh of relief as they shut the door behind them, the curtains swinging back into place blocking anyone's view into her room through the glass. The bathroom door swung open and a billow of stream flowed out followed by a very wet towel clad Andy, Lauren's mouth went dry as she stared at the water droplets running off his skin. 'How can I still want him so badly straight after we had sex' she thought. "Like something you see" Andy joked walking into her room towards her, "Yes I do, I see my other half with me in actual real form" she replied seriously, "You don't regret it then" he asked nervously as he wraps his arms around her waist, "No I don't. I feel like I won't get enough of you" she confessed placing her arms around his neck, "I am yours Lauren, now until forever" he stated leaning down to capture her lips, "I told them I gave you a pair of Dad's lounge trousers to sleep in" she spoke pulling away stepping out of his arms. "But you didn't and I don't have anything to wear to sleep in, I didn't bring anything with me" Andy stated with a confused frown, "Oh my bad" she replied with a playful smirk, "Well I guess you will just have to sleep naked then" she finished biting her lip. Andy knowing that look caught on where her thoughts were going, "Well it's only fair not to make me feel uncomfortable is for you to be naked as well" he spoke his own playful smile matching hers, "Its the nice thing to do" he added. "And I am so very nice" she replied smiling, "But the only way I will be that nice to you is if you . . .catch me first" Lauren said as she took off Andy catching on started to chase her. It wasn't long before his arms circled around her waist from behind, her laughter filling the room. "Tell me Lauren . . . .do you like these pjs" Andy whispered smiling against her ear.

"Oh no you don't . . " Lauren answered know what he meant as she wriggled in his arms not really wanting him to let her go, "You can't keep on ripping my clothes off me" she stated giggling, "But why, it makes it so much easier" he teased back, "Then rip your own clothes" she replied leaning into him, "I would but I'm only in a towel and someone lied about getting me clothes" he muttered against her neck, "Oh yea that was me" she laughed. "Fine . . . but first this has to go" she added before reaching behind her and in-between them and tugged his towel off. Before Andy could blink she was out of his arms and across the room waving the towel in her hands, "I'm going to get you" he teasingly warned, "Then come get me" she teased biting her lip as her hand raised her top showing off her body. Andy smiled and took off after her, the game of catch began again.

Their laughter didn't go unnoticed by their parents in the other room but to them all they heard was their two children finally getting alone and their family being complete and both totally oblivious to what was really going one. the rebirth of Fenris.


End file.
